My Brother's Best Friend
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: Albus Potter stood by and watched as his brother, James, made friends with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. For years, Albus politely tolerated him, never really getting to know the blond and never wanting to, but after a few months apart-during which the Slytherin finally grew into his own looks-and an epiphany on sight, Albus begins to form a crush on his brother's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

** I used to be a drarry fan, but after watching the epilogue of Deathly Hallows again and realization hitting, I've decided I can deal with Harry and Ginny, and Draco and Astoria. But only on the condition that Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy end up together.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

** Chapter 1**

** (Albus POV)**

Since nearly half of my family still went to Hogwarts for ten months a year, and our parents held us with a suffocating grip all summer, my grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, made a deal with all their children and in-laws that they get all their grandchildren for the last two weeks before we had to go back to school.

It was because of this that I woke suddenly when a blow-dryer started on full blast.

"Aah, bloody hell." I mumbled, sitting up and noticing Louis, my narcissistic cousin standing there, the noisy machine quickly drying his gold locks. He was dressed in only a pair of jeans, feet bare and water glistening on his back, smirking at my reflection when he caught it in the full-length mirror. Noticing a movement to my right, I found Hugo, the other cousin I was rooming with look around confused, then scowling at Louis before he turned over again, determined to get more sleep. I shook my head and stretched, getting out of bed to rummage for clothes in the dresser we shared. When my vain relative focused solely on his hair and paid me no attention, I bent down and quickly unplugged the dryer from the socket.

"Albus!" Louis exclaimed in outrage. I merely laughed as he pushed me over, refusing to give up the plug. "C'mon, mate!" He urged, grabbing for it. I held it away.

"You're a wizard, Louis. Stop being such a foul git and use your wand to dry your hair-I know you know how." I said.

"Yeah, I do. But my hair doesn't turn out as shiny when I do, so give it back Albus Severus!" He insisted angrily.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on in there, you two?!" Grandad Arthur called as he pounded on the bedroom door.

"An exhausted teen is being deprived of much-needed sleep." Hugo grumbled from behind us, getting out of bed and fed up with our antics, not nearly loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

"Louis' being inconsiderate of others!" I called in answer.

"Louis?" Grandad asked.

"Alright." Louis appeased with a soft sigh. As soon as Grandad's footsteps moved from the door, the blond turned back to me with a glare, tugging on the cord once more. I pulled back, though I knew it was a losing battle. Every one of my cousins and siblings, even though some were younger than me, were taller than me. I was the small-fry of the family, and actually, of the third to seventh years at Hogwarts. For some reason, I didn't grow as much or as quickly as everyone else, but the fact of the matter was that I got used to it.

Louis tugged sharply one last time and I let go, causing him to fall on the floor, looking up in confusion. I stood up, laughing with Hugo, bumping fists.

"Now put that back before Grandmum finds out you took it and gets angry." I ordered, even though he was three years older than me.

"It's not her's. It's mine." The blond explained, wrapping the cord around the snout. I scoffed at that, smirking.

"I dunno very many men that own blow-dryers and I know even fewer that would admit to it." Hugo said. The two of us laughed, though the man, nineteen in age, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, but I look better than both of you right now." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"Who _cares_?" I emphasized. "Practically no one will be seeing us for the rest of the week, anyway. It's holiday. Honestly, you should relax before you have to go back to work next week." I encouraged. Even after graduating Hogwarts, some of the older of my cousins came back each summer to be with us. It was family tradition, really, having gone on for so many years.

"I care. Just because it's vacation doesn't mean I should stop taking care of myself." He defended, throwing a shirt on and leaving to head down for breakfast.

"Wow." Hugo said with wide eyes, looking down at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I know. And having two equally image-obsessed older sisters certainly didn't help his case." I grabbed my own clothes and entered the hall, expecting to use the bathroom...before I saw the awaiting line of cousins and siblings before me.

"Fantastic." I mumbled, standing there in my pajamas. At the front of the line was my older brother, Teddy Lupin. He was twenty-five and a bit scruffy, with a slight tan and dark hair. He looked nothing like my immediate family, though, because he wasn't actually related to us. Several years back, during the Great War, his parents had died and my father, being the extraordinary man he is, took Teddy in as his own. I was thankful for this because although I loved my seventeen-year-old brother, James Sirius, Teddy really connected with me in a way my attention-addicted brother didn't.

Next was Fred II and his younger sister, Roxanne, who stood staring each other head-on, arms crossed. Unlike the rest of the Potter and Weasley clan, their skin wasn't a pale white, but colored, due to their mother's ebony skin. They were both attractive, nonetheless, as well as smart and funny. Roxanne had wild thick hair that could be recognized anywhere.

And right in front of me stood my fourteen-year-old sister, Lily Luna, a few inches taller than myself though I was two years older than her. Her eyes were brown and sprightly, given the time of morning and our current situation. She smiled lovingly at me.

"Do you wanna wait to get dressed and go have pancakes?" Lily asked, gesturing to the line. Just then, the door opened and out stepped Victoire Weasley, Louis' oldest sibling at twenty-three, dressed in tight, dark jeans, a frilly pink top and brown cowboy boots. Her make-up was done, showing off her features perfectly, drawing attention to her blue eyes while her blond hair cascaded down her back.

All in all, she looked stunning. As usual.

Just as she stepped out into the hall, her and Teddy locked eyes, staring a moment before Victoire headed for the stairs and Teddy entered the bathroom, glancing back at her once. Lily and I shared a significant look, both having caught that.

"Um, yeah. Pancakes." I gestured to the stairs and she nodded as we hurried down the flights, only to land suddenly at the bottom, a little out of breath.

"Albus! Lily! Don't do that-you might decapitate yourselves." Grandmum Molly chastised us.

"Sorry." We said simultaniously. I descended upon the table, grabbing a plate and filling it with pancakes, eggs and bacon, drenching everything in syrup.

"Albus, don't get what you can't eat." Grandmum said as I sat down in an empty chair.

"Aw, Gran. Don't give him such a hard time. He needs the sustenance, afterall, he's a growing boy." James answered for me, grinning. "I mean he will be. Maybe." He said mockingly. I scowled at him and he just winked as some of our female cousins laughed.

"Poor kid." Hugo added, getting a few more chuckles.

"Laugh all you want, but I've got nearly the best OWLS scores." I beamed, popping a bite of pancakes into my mouth. The others groaned.

"Oh, I know. I failed that thing miserably." Dominique, the twenty-one year old sister to Louis and Victoire, admitted. "I don't even actually remember fifth year. It was all just a blur of firewhiskey and magicweed." She shook her head with a guffaw, elliciting laughs from the rest of us. Suddenly, a new copy of The Daily Prophet hit the back of Dominique's head.

"Dominique Weasley!" Grandmum exclaimed. "What a ridiculous thing to do-and even worse to be setting a bad example for your little cousins." She looked to the woman with large eyes.

"Wasn't me that 'ad been the only one doing it. Blame Victoire for my wild-child antics." She ratted her older sister out, who had just taken another bite of food, then froze at what had been revealed.

"Really? I didn't know you partied back at Hogwarts." Teddy said, entering the room, looking to the blond girl expectantly. She swallowed her food and shrugged with a sheepish smile. Teddy chuckled, smiling as he gathered his own plate.

~0~

A group of three at a time, we traveled to the Ministry of Magic by floo powder. Teddy worked there as an auror, following in our father's footsteps, especially because it was dark witches and wizards that had killed his parents. Hunting down current ones was how he took revenge, in his own way. The other adults found alternate ways to their jobs, while we students carted around our luggage, making it just across the street to King's Cross, the train station where Hogwarts Express would be taking us back to school.

There were eight of us returning this year: James, Lily, Fred II, Rose, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy and myself.

At the station, just outside platform 9 and 3/4, the parents stood waiting for us.

"James, I know quidditch is important to you, but just remember that you need to keep your grades up and not become consumed in the game. Right?" Our father asked. "This is your last year. Make it count."

"I will, dad. I'll work really hard." James assured, giving our dad a hug, then extending the same to our mother.

"Lily," Mum started, giving the fourteen-year-old a hug. "You've always been good at school. Keep it up."

"And stay away from boys." Dad added, kissing her forehead, only half joking.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed in embarrassment, her cheeks going red. Dad just smiled lovingly at her, not saying anything. Both parents turned to me.

"Don't be discouraged by your size and don't let others make fun of you for it, either." Dad turned to James. "I also expect you to look after your little brother." James nodded at this. "And Albus, maybe join a few extracurricular activities-make new friends. Have fun with this year."

"That goes for everyone." Mum encouraged, Dad nodding in agreement.

"But not too much fun." This last comment Dad directed at Lily. We hugged as a family, before the three of us went through the gateway one at a time.

Rose and Lucy (fourth year, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley), awaited me in a compartment with a few other of their friends. I sat in between my two cousins, enjoying the couple of hours of freedom we had left before we arrived at the school. The six of us talked, joked and laughed freely.

Something that wouldn't occur for me again for a time.

**Reviews are much appreciated. I don't particularly like flames, but I won't ban them. But if you do have a flame, be specific and tell me more than just, 'I don't like it. You suck'. I could improve if I knew what I was doing wrong.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's another one because I couldn't wait to write the re-meeting scene between Albus and Scorpius.**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.**

** Chapter 2**

** (Albus POV)**

Three out of seven classes found me in the same course as Rose. We sat next to each other in only Herbology, though, as Professor Longbottom-a family friend of the Potters-was rather lenient and kind. And truth be told, had any other teacher been instructing the class, I wouldn't have taken it at all. In our other two classes, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, our teachers were the no-nonsense type that assigned seats. In the others, I was placed with familiar faces but as most of the people I knew and hung out with were in other years, I wasn't close to any of my classmates.

Guess this _was_ the year to work on new friends.

I was sitting by the edge of the lake with my peers as Professor Hagrid-another long-time Potter and Weasley family friend-taught us about merpeople, showing us a skeleton that had washed up ashore, not bothering with live ones. As he told it, they were far too dangerous for us to go near.

"Hagrid!" Called a familiar voice. Everyone looked to the right to find James rushing up in his workout garb of shorts and a shirt. "Hey. How are you doing?" He asked with a grin, hugging the large man, who returned it. However, I missed Hagrid's reply as I noticed a group of about seven guys just walking up, all dressed out to excercise, as well. My eyes immediately went to a tall blond with hair that stuck up to soft spikes, his back turned to me as he joked with another guy, dark blue saggy shorts on (which I'd learned muggles called basketball shorts), that made his legs look defined and his butt very fit-rather perfect as far as butts go. His top half was adorned by a black, baggy, sleeveless shirt with the sides slit nearly to the bottom. The shirt showed off his muscles: wide shoulders, taut arms, and rounded sides that probably led to a six-pack.

Just then, he turned around to look over at James and I froze.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy heir, Slytherin seeker, seventh year and James' best friend. They'd been best friends since second year, so seeing him around was nothing new. What was new was his physique, strong jaw and alluring ocean-blue eyes. It had been an easy four or five months since I'd really been in his presence, a few months before holiday even started.

"Albus." I looked to find James giving me a nod of acknowledgement. I nodded once before my eyes flickered back to Scorpius, finding him looking at me, subtle surprise painting his face. "Well, we'll head down to the pitch now. We're gonna stop interrupting your class. See you later, Hagrid." James said, turning to me. "Be good." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes, beaming at him. As Scorpius and the others began to follow James, our eyes caught each others' for a moment and I gave a smile in recognition. He smiled back, then jogged to catch up to the others.

I wasn't gay. But I also wasn't straight. I mean, I couldn't actually picture myself with any girl in particular, but that didn't mean I was into guys, did it?

I was attracted to beauty. It was that simple.

And Scorpius Malfoy, though once an annoying constant with not-quite-grown-in features, had very quickly become a precious commodity of gorgeous.

~0~

"C'mon, Albus. You could be good at it! Just give it a try, for my sake?" James fluttered his lashes, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands in front of his chest, begging.

"James...I just don't think so." I declined, shaking my head and trying to go back to my book.

"Al, you could be amazing. Just come to tryouts. That's all I ask." He insisted further.

"No, James. I don't agree with you. There's simply no point." I stated in agitation, getting to my feet. "Now if you'll excuse me-" I turned only to find Scorpius standing a few feet away, watching us in interest. I froze where I stood.

"What are you trying to get him to do?" Scorpius asked James, staring at me.

"Actually," my brother stood up and walked up to stand behind me, putting his arm over my shoulder. "I'm trying to get him to come to Gryffindor auditions and try out for seeker." He explained. "But even though I've practically promised him a spot on the team, he refuses." At this, both looked to me.

"Look, I just-" I pulled away from James' draped arm and turned back to Scorpius. "I just don't want to get a spot on the team because I know people. I want to be able to make it on my own, is that so bad?" I asked the handsome blond, who crossed his arms and smirked.

"Absolutely not. In fact, it's a bit admirable." I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or genuine. I felt my face flush and I looked away in embarrasment.

"Besides, it's not my thing. I watch the game, not play it." I protested.

"Yeah, but maybe you could learn to like it." James tried again. "And we both know you could stand to make a few more friends." My heart nearly stopped, so much anger and embarassment clenching and grinding on my innards that I froze, not daring to turn to Malfoy, just staring at my brother in shock.

"Why? What's wrong with his friends?" Malfoy asked, almost sounding concerned had I not known better.

"Um...he doesn't have any?" James asked, his tone indicating it should be obvious.

"I have friends-I just don't have as many as you two Mr. Popularities!" I pointed out indignantly. James seemed to realize he'd struck a chord, his face going from a smile to concerned surprise, eyes filled with confusion.

"I don't have that many friends." Scorpius surprised me by saying. We both looked over at him. "Good friends can be hard to come by." He shrugged easily, openly justifying my lack of friends and working to ease my discomfort.

"Yeah." I answered in surprise, seeing the look in his eyes, I knew he understood. He nodded, smirking at me. No. Not smirking, I realized. But a friendly, crooked smile. He wasn't making fun of me or pittying me. He was actually being nice.

And what an incredible, heart-warming smile it was.

I felt myself smile back at him.

"Um, alright. That was awkward." James ruined the moment by stating. "Well, Scorpius, we should be going." He hedged, starting to walk off, waiting for the blond to join him. "Honestly, you couldn't try to help me convince him?" I heard James whisper from a few feet away. I waited very impatiently for the few seconds it took him to answer.

"I'm not gonna make him do something he doesn't want to." Scorpius shrugged easily.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

Maybe Scorpius wasn't as annoying and pompous as he once was.

**Yeah. It's kinda short, I know. Sorry. Just trying to slowly develop these two until things start to heat up. Tell me what you think in a review. And today, Friday, September 6th, 2013, is my birthday! I'm nineteen today! Yay! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** I love Dr. Pepper! Though I don't own it, Coke does. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Just Kidding Rowling does...anybody catch that? Yes? Good. Just wanted to make sure you're paying attention. **

** Chapter 3**

** (Albus POV) **

Everything continued pretty much the same for the next few days. I began to make new friends in my classes, payed attention and got all my work done. One Friday afternoon, however, something in my consistent daily process suddenly changed. I was about to walk into the great hall for dinner when I was suddenly grabbed and slung around, being dragged away in the opposite direction. The student-made obvious by the robes he wore-hauled me off, remaining unknown because his hood was up and his back to me. I was suddenly pushed into an empty corridor, where I settled against the wall.

"Wha-?" I asked in confusion, when he removed his hood. "Scorpius?" I asked in surprise.

"Look, I just needed to talk to you." He said seriously in a deep voice. I swore to myself in that moment that I _must_ have been dreaming.

"Oh. Okay. Um, what about?" I raised my eyebrow at him, looking to both sides of the corridor and finding no one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologized immediately. "I just didn't want anyone to see us talking." He explained.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically in monotone. He shook his head.

"No. I just-I needed James to think you came to the decision on your own." He elaborated. I instantly thought of the other night, when James had been trying to get me to try out for seeker and Scorpius had walked up. I really hoped whatever he was talking about had nothing to do with that disagreement.

"What decision?" I asked suspiciously.

"Try outs are half an hour after dinner and I thought maybe you could show up-try out for seeker?" He inquired lightly, watching as annoyance crossed my face.

"Really? What happened to not making me do something I didn't want to?" I demanded, crossing my arms. He had the decency to look bashful.

"I know. And under normal circumstances, I wouldn't ask this of you-wouldn't ask you to do anything you didn't want to do." He insisted.

"What circumstances, exactly?" Scorpius began to pace back and forth in front of me.

"No one else is trying out for seeker. Not after what happened to Klause last year." He admitted. I understood why anyone else would be too scared to end up like Klause that they'd rather not try at all. Klause Corpus was a seventh year seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team last year, his entire future looking up when he'd taken a risky swoop to try and catch the snitch, being hit in the head by the bludger. He died instantly. "You're brother thinks you could do it-and you're his first and only choice. And without a seeker, Gryffindor doesn't play." He reasoned.

"So not only are you both asking me to risk my life for a game I don't have any interest in playing, but you're garaunteeing me a spot on the team-even if I fail horrendously?" I knew sarcasm and anger coated my voice, plus the most beautiful man I'd ever come into contact with was standing right in front of me, but I simply couldn't care at that moment.

"Yes, but it's not like anyone would say anything against you." He back-pedaled.

"Why not?"

"Because at least you had the guts to try-unlike the rest of them!" He exclaimed in obvious frustration, taking a step twaord me and towering. It was rather hot, I had to admit-an angry Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'll do it." I agreed before I could think it over, catching us both off guard.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I said I'll do it." I was proud my voice didn't waver like my insides did.

"Okay. Yeah. Good." He nodded, seeming at a loss for an answer. I smirked, shaking my head.

"C'mon." I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him back toward the great hall.

~0~

"Albus?" James asked in confusion as he stood in front of a group of Gryffindors at the pitch. "What're you doing here?"

"I, uh...I decided to try out for seeker." I admitted begrudgingly. James' eyebrows shot up, as did a few of the others'.

"Ha. You're joking, right?" James asked, unwilling to hope, it seemed.

"No, actually. I mean it." I internally pushed myself. A smile lifted his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on down, Albus." He encouraged. I joined the group of students, who all stared at me with wide eyes, seeming to each be noticing my size and doubting my ability to do it. I felt anger and determination spike within me. I was going to do this and I was going to try my absolute best.

I was going to prove these people wrong.

Give them something else to notice about it me besides my body mass-or lack thereof.

Soon, James was calling me up and releasing the snitch. I mounted my broom and started after it, following it with my eyes and rushing after it, using my periphial vision to watch out for obstacles. I froze midair and allowed the snitch to get away when I caught a glimpse of spikey blond hair in the stands. I looked over to see Scorpius Malfoy sitting there with a few friends, the Slytherin staring right at me. He smirked and raised a hand to wave sarcastically at me. I noticed a few of his friends laugh at the interaction. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, looking for the snitch and heading straight for it when it circled me teasingly. I caught it and James called me down to the pitch. My time wasn't the best, but hadn't turned out to be too bad either and I was greeted with an ecstatically congragulatory James when we came face to face.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor team, Albus. You'll make a great seeker." He shook my hand proudly as a few of the other teammates stood by and watched. "Ah, what the hell?" He asked, hugging me outright in front of everyone.

"Um, thanks." I whispered, hugging him back after a moment. He pulled away.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." He told me, smiling broadly. I glanced behind him, catching Scorpius' eye as he headed for us.

"I think I do." I said softly, not taking my eyes off the blond, who smiled crookedly at me. I would be lying if I claimed Scorpius' personal approval didn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy at that moment.

"Hey." Scorpius greeted, though he was looking at me when he said it.

"Hey." James answered, seemingly oblivious that his best friend hadn't actually been talking to him.

"You were great out there, Albus." The blond commented. I felt my cheeks heat and knew I was blushing.

"Thanks." I was barely able to voice. James just stood there like a goon with a huge grin, looking back and forth between us. Honestly, he could be so thick sometimes. Here he was thinking his best friend and little brother were getting along, rather than realizing his little brother had a serious man-crush on his best mate.

**Honestly, Albus and Scorpius weren't supposed to talk or have any disagreements for a few months and the signs were supposed to be a little more subtle, but it took on a life of it's own, so yeah. Tell me what you think. And today is my birthday! I'm nineteen! :D**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	4. Chapter 4

**At least one person liked it, so here we go. Another chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

** Chapter 4**

** (Scorpius POV)**

"I just..." James shook his head in wonder, "I can't believe he actually tried out. I mean, can you?" He looked to me, excited beyond belief.

"Huh? Oh, uh-no! I'm just as surprised as you." I lied, knowing my voice fell a bit flat, but James was in such a good mood, he didn't even notice.

"You know, he really saved the team. Without him, we wouldn't even be allowed to practice, let alone play." He stood up from the couch he'd been sitting on, immediately turning back to me and crossing his arms, drawing attention from a few adoring girls across the Gryffindor common room. "I thought he was gonna let me down-I thought he would fail to pull through for me. But he did it. Maybe he is beginning to grow-not physically, of course-but mentally; he might really be forming into the man he's supposed to become. He put aside his dislike for playing the game and even his sometime-dislike of me, sacrificing his own time and energy." He described, confiding completely in me. I started to feel bad for talking Albus into helping James out. I felt like we were really pulling one over on the older Potter.

"Yeah. He's really growing up." I commented absent-mindedly, before thinking about what I'd said and realizing it was true. Sure, he hadn't really grown physically in a long time, but the fact that he had made the sacrifice of his own accord proved he wasn't the same annoying, spoiled, disinterested child he'd once been. I remembered times when I'd stay with the Potters over holiday-not all the time, but a week or two here and there. Albus was never particularily interested in spending time with or being around me. We'd have a laugh once in a while, but for the most part, we just existed around each other, not actually lived.

"I'm proud of him." James admitted, nodding. "A part of me actually feels bad for letting him do this."

"He decided to, and goaded or not, in the end it was his decision. You shouldn't feel bad. Besides what's done is done." I assured, feeling uncomfortable about the entire situation. "Can we discuss something else?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. How about why you're acting so bizarre?" He suggested, looking me up and down with a knowing smile.

Busted.

"It's nothing." I assured witha shake of my head.

"You sure?" He asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, it's just this paper I've got due in a few days. Haven't even started it yet. Actually, I think I'm just gonna go start it." I said, standing up and heading for the picture-frame door that lead out to the corridors.

"Um, alright. See you tomorrow, Scorpius." He replied awkwardly. I nodded once at him.

I had just opened the door and stepped out when a smaller body collided with mine, sending us both stumbling backward. Once I'd steadied myself against a wall, I looked up, ready to tell the younger person to watch where they were going, but found myself biting back the rude remark when Albus and I locked eyes. I shook off my moment of shock and held my hand out to help him up from the ground.

"Thanks." He said, taking it and getting to his feet.

"Just a heads up, James is in there praising the fact that you were born." I gestured with my thumb, pointing back to the common room, chuckling. He shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Bloody brilliant! Just what I need: more guilt." I laughed louder this time, more genuinely at the whiny tone in his voice. After a moment, Albus uncovered his face and began to join in, rolling his eyes.

I was shocked to feel a pleasurable clench in my lower stomach-a familiar feeling that I'd had almost everyday for the last seven years.

_No way, Scorpius_, I scolded internally._ You are not turned on by anything Albus Potter does._

"Look," I started after we'd stopped laughing. "Why don't you just go in there and tell him the truth?" I inquired. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Huh." He scoffed. "To James it is. If he knew someone had to practically make me do a favor for him..." he trailed off. "To him, this one incident is the difference between manhood and childhood where I'm concerned."

"You care what he thinks." I stated, surprised to find out. He shrugged, as if it was obvious.

"Well, he's my brother. I love him-" the moment it left his mouth, he fixed me with narrow eyes. "You didn't hear that." He said firmly.

"Hear what?" I played along with a genuine smile.

"Exactly." He grinned up at me in triumph. The warm feeling returned to my lower half once more. "Thank you, by the way." He brushed a few long strands of his shaggy hair back, looking away bashfully.

"For what?" I asked in interest, curious as to why he was acting shy.

"For not immediately telling James." He nodded, hesitating before meeting my gaze. In that moment, for the first time, I really focused on his eyes, really saw them. They were a magnificent shade of green, little flecks of gold in them, all innocent with just a pinch of fire. I'd never quite seen eyes like them, and in all honesty, was disappointed in myself for noticing them now, even after the years I'd spent around him.

They were beautiful and open, unfamiliar to heart break.

"You're welcome." I answered seriously, like I was really saying something else. He stared back at me, unwavering and standing his ground. He, just like I, refused to back down.

Just then, the picture-frame door opened and a couple stepped out, laughing, though they stopped short when they saw us.

"Sorry. Are we interrupting something?" She asked, genuinely concerned. Albus and I looked to each other, both shaking our heads frantically, stuttering out no's.

"Um, goodnight, Albus." I told the younger Potter.

"Yeah. Goodnight." He replied softly, a bit unsure, it seemed. I nodded and turned toward the closest staircase, resigned to make it back to the entrance of the Slytherin door, located down in the dungeons.

~0~

The next few weeks went by relatively normally. I saw Albus around during meals and in the halls between classes, but we didn't speak. During that time, I was able to get my head on straight and after observing him as he went about his day, was happy to find I was most certainly not attracted to him. The lust I'd felt while in his presence must have simply been from lack of sleep and a satisfying release as of late.

James eventually settled down on Albus having joined the team because he had become a good man. Instead, he deduced that his little brother was still the same pain in the arse he'd always been. I often got a front row seat to James' rehashing of Albus' childish attitude displayed often during practice. Hearing that the younger Potter was being a brat definitely helped tarnish the good image I'd began to imagine, which helped discourage him as a worthy candidate to my fragile libido. Really, almost anything could encourage my excitement. Luckily, Albus Potter no longer did.

I kept up with schoolwork, went to my own Slytherin team practices and mostly hung out with James. He sometimes convinced me to be his wingman when he spotted a girl he liked. This meant that I'd automatically be paired up with the girl's friend-no matter how many times I protested that I wouldn't do it. By the end of the night, while James and his girl were in her room making inappropriate gestures, I'd be on the couch in the common room, making out with said friend. Lately, though, I found myself less satisfied with these makeout sessions than I had ever before-and there had been several times over the years.

**Alright. There's a bit of Scorpius' point of view. Back to Albus on the next chapter. Tell me what you thought in a review...please. Also, I realized as I was writing this and thinking about the timeline that the try outs for the quidditch team wouldn't have been after dinner, as I said it was, because the sky is dark during dinner and what sort of try out is going to be taking place during dark? Not quidditch. So, sorry, but I already posted those chapters. I promise I'll try to pay more attention next time :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Above all else, remember: Dr. Pepper is awesome.**

** Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't.**

** Chapter 5**

** (Albus POV)**

"I mean, really. He thinks he owns the world!" I whined, rolling my eyes, talking to one of my new friends-a Hufflepuff girl named Cidia Blanchs from my DADA and Transfigurations classes. She shook her head in agreement as I grumbled about James. "Being quidditch captain has gone to his head. It doesn't matter that he works me at practice nearly everyday, harder on me than he is on anyone else. And even after all this and me being exhausted because of which, he continues to ask more of me! I mean, what does he want?! I give him everything I've got-including almost all my free time-and is he thankful or at least somewhat understanding? No, he's not!" I groaned in exasperation, throwing my hands up and slouching in my seat.

Several people looked over, giving me a dirty look and telling me to sush. I simply glared at them, unconcerned with how loud I was being in the library.

"Yeah. That brother of yours is a real peice of work." Cidia replied a bit bitterly. "And that best friend of his isn't much better." This remark caught my attention immediately.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. When she shook her head,a sour look on her face, eyes resolutely trained on the book she held, I knew he had somehow effected her. "What did James do?"

"Your brother...!" She huffed, snapping the book shut and looking up at me from across the table. "He hit on my friend and charmed her into bed. They had sex, Albus! And the next day? No note, no explanation, no contact of any kind." The anger was boldly evident in her tone. "He slept and left. It hurt her so much. She thought he really liked her, but found out the hard way that he didn't."

"I...am so sorry." I said genuinely, placing my hand on top of hers in comfort. "I had no idea." Her fists clenched.

"And if that weren't enough...afterward, she started hearing other girls around school talking. He's done it before. Albus...your brother is slaggy." She told me straightly.

"I garauntee you," I promised, disgusted with the things she'd been saying, "had I known what he'd been doing, I would have stopped it. And I will, now that I know." She smiled in thanks, relaxing a little. "And what of his best friend?" I asked warily, having a feeling I knew who she was referring to.

"You know-Scorpius Malfoy?" She asked. I nodded, disappointed I'd been right and scared of what she might tell me. "Well, he hasn't been sleeping around-with anyone, from what I understand. But he has this habit of charming and snogging various girls, then not bothering to talk to them afterward." This gave me pause. Sure, I didn't like the thought of him kissing other people, but I couldn't say I was entirely angry with what he'd done.

"Cid," I started, hoping I didn't offend her with my disagreement. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but he didn't actually go further than kissing a bunch of girls, unlike James. He doesn't really owe anyone an explanation, as he wasn't in any way comitted to them. He and these girls weren't exclusive, so it's kind of a different scenario. Entirely." I explained. She ripped her hand away from mine, disbelief in her eyes.

"Me, Albus. He snogged me while James was upstairs, sleeping with my best friend. You want me to just forget the way he flirted, was so accomodating?" She asked, eyes narrow.

"Okay, Cid. So he was kind and gentlemanly while the two of you kissed. You're telling me that honestly offends you? He could have been rude and provocative and pompous! I know several guys that would have been. Can't you just be thankful he made sure to make you comfortable?" I wondered, shaking my head. Slowly, I watched realization dawn in her face.

"Yes. I can be thankful." She admitted honestly. "You're right." She nodded. "But what I can't understand is why you're defending him so dutifully, when you didn't even bother to when it came to your own brother." She adressed me, suspicion clear. I shrugged, smiling sheepishly and leaning back into my seat again, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny. There was a small part of me that feared she would guess the real reason. The possibility that she might guess that I liked him.

"I just...don't feel he's really done anything wrong." I supplied, my answer sounding flat even to my own ears. Her eyes furrowed in skepticism for a moment, before the most unnerving astonishment opened her face. She shook her head.

"You..." she gasped out, I felt my stomach beginning to sink slowly, "have feelings for him." My stomach dropped all at once.

"No, I don't." I tried to deny, giving a small laugh, attempting to play the idea off as ridiculous.

"Yes, you do." She nodded, voice sure. I sighed, giving up the denial.

"Cidia-" I began to try and explain, but stopped when she suddenly stood, grabbing her bag and turning to leave. I jumped up and started after her. She froze when she looked up and found Scorpius standing there, a few feet away from her. The Hufflepuff lowered her head in embarassment and continued toward the door, leaving both of us standing there, staring after her in surprise and worry.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"Honestly?" I asked, adjusting the books in my arm. "You." I shot sharply. Astonishment and confusion flashed in his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but I just rolled my eyes and walked past him, hitting him with my shoulder as I did.

~0~

Cidia didn't talk to me for the next week. She barely even looked at me, making me resort to keep to the few other friends I'd made. I didn't see Scorpius again, but knew that I owed him an apology. It wasn't his fault we'd had our disagreement-or falling out-or whatever exactly it had been. I'd been angry and a little jealous that one of my new best friends had gotten to snog my crush and did nothing but complain about it. I'd have been happy to have been given the chance.

Therefore, instead of giving Cidia time and space, as I knew she'd need, I sought Scorpius out. When I found him, one Friday afternoon before dinner, he was outside in the courtyard, joking around with a few seventh year Slytherins. I watched him as I walked up, no one having spotted me yet. I watched the way he laughed, freely and without worry or stress or care. Even now, knowing he made it a habit to seek out makeout partners in the female population on a regular basis, I couldn't help but like him, but feel warm and excited just at the sight of him.

"Hey." I said to get his attention, once I'd approached the group. Everyone looked over at me and I didn't miss the way the smile dropped from his face at the sight of me, though he didn't look angry, thankfully. "Can I talk to you?"

"Why? You gonna take your anger out on me again?" He asked a bit bitterly. I shook my head.

"No." I answered, knowing I deserved that.

"Well?" He inquired, shrugging. "I'm listening." I glanced around at the captive audience of five, all eyeing me expectantly.

"Alone." I ellaborated. Several of the Slytherins rolled their eyes, one girl scoffing.

"Settle down, Potter. Unlike the common misconception, we're not going to bite-unless previously provoked." She muttered the last part threateningly. To my surprise-and everyone else's, apparently-Scorpius stood from the bench he'd been sitting on and walked a few feet from the group, gesturing for me to folllow.

"What's this about, then?" He crossed his arms.

"You're angry." I realized.

"You're observant." He replied.

"You have a right to be angry." I nodded. "I was very rude to you." I admitted. "I was just upset about the fight we were having, and you scared her off before I could try and calm her down." Why I was lying to him, I wasn't actually sure. Given, it had ticked me off that he'd showed up at such an inopportune time, but I was more jealous that he'd had a form of romantic interest for the Hufflepuff I considered a friend. "And that's completely inexcusable. I'm sorry." I told him honestly. Once he'd looked me over and seemed to realize I was genuinely apologizing, he nodded.

"Apology accepted." He gave a curt nod. "So the two of you are okay now?" He inquired.

"No. We're still not talking." I shook my head, giving a one-shoulder shrug.

"Why don't you just apologize?" He suggested.

"It's not like that. She needs time." I explained.

"Well, what was it about?"

"A guy, actually. Our opinions differed."

"She liked a guy and you didn't?" He guessed.

"No, the other way around." I admitted with a sheepish smile, hoping he didn't take the word 'like' romantically. Surprise registered in his ocean-blue eyes. "Anyway, we cool?" I asked. He nodded, uncrossing his arms.

"Yeah. We're cool." He answered, slugging my arm. I stumbled a few steps to the side from the impact of his punch to my little body. We laughed softly at my reaction, before shaking our heads and going our own ways. I suddenly remembered something and turned around.

"Scorpius!" I yelled, catching his attention. "Do you know where James is?"

"Ravenclaw common room!" He yelled back.

"Thank you!"

"Yup!"

I turned and ran.

**Yeah. Drama and a little bit of childishness. I know, but I wanted them to have a few good interactions/arguments and misunderstandings before winter holiday. Things begin to really heat up and start for these two during winter holiday. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I would really appreciate it :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	6. Chapter 6

** I'd really enjoy feedback on how I'm doing because the fact that no one's reviewed makes me a little uneasy. Hope this story is enjoyable, though, for any and all readers.**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I don't.**

** Chapter 6**

** (Albus POV)**

Sure enough, just as Scorpius said, I found James in the Ravenclaw common room, sitting on a couch, arm slung around some girl's shoulders, snogging her face off.

"Ah, bloody 'ell!" I grumbled to myself as I approached. It was a good thing I'd gotten there when I had...And that the Scamander twins had been kind enough to let me enter as they left. "Hey, James? Can I talk to you?" I asked, loudly, making sure I was heard. The two broke apart begrudgingly and James slowly turned to look at me.

"Albus." He scoffed, nodding once at the girl. "I'm kinda in the middle of something." He turned to start snogging her again.

"James. I really need to talk to you." I said seriously, putting my hands on my hips and nodding vehemently. He stared at me with wide eyes, disbelieving I was interrupting him.

"Go ahead, help your brother." The girl encouraged with a smile at me. I gave her a smile back.

"Thank you." I mouthed as my brother got up from the couch. She waved it off like it was nothing. It made me thankful that at least I was saving the fate of a sweet girl, not a snotty one. My brother led the way to a spot over by the entrance and I followed, knowing had I interrupted him for something petty, he'd have reamed me. But not this time. I was determined to stop his foolish behavior.

"What?" He growled at me in anger. I crossed my arms and glared up at him.

"That's all you have to say?!" I inquired in outrage. "I found you in the middle of snogging and charming some poor girl's knickers off-as I hear you've done so many times-and you don't even have the decency to be ashamed?" I waited for an explanation. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Look, you don't understand because you've never slept with anyone, but sex is incredible. There is nothing wrong with having it regularly-everyone is. You're the only one that's not." He pointed out.

"Because I have more respect for myself." I shot back, causing him to lean back in surprise. "And my problem isn't that you've had a lot of it. It's that you've had it with seperate girls-several, really." I shook my head. "Does that make you proud? Knowing you're a slaggy git?" I asked, upset that he had no problem with it. At the last part, he got an expression like I'd slapped him. "Yeah, James. Hurts, doesn't it? The truth, that is. But I garauntee you that a harsh nickname like that doesn't hurt nearly as much as being charmed into bed, only to wake and find them gone, having to hear later that they slept with four other people that week." I told him straight.

"You know what? You don't understand." He said low and harsh, leaning down toward me. "And nothing you say is gonna make me stop." He shrugged, smirking. "Sorry to disappoint." Shock left me frozen for a moment as he turned and started back toward the girl on the couch.

"You don't refrain-and I mean this second onward-then you no longer have a seeker." I threatened, not having to speak loud and knowing he'd hear me. He froze midstep and turned back to stare at me, astonishment in his eyes.

"You're bluffing!" He accused.

"No, James, I'm not." I replied calmly. "I refuse to stand here and knowingly let you hurt people." I stated simply. He watched me for a moment, surely realizing I was serious, debating what to do, though I'd think the answer would be obvious. He loved quidditch. It should have been a quick answer. He suddenly turned and started back toward the couch. I exhaled, disappointed he'd stoop so low as to let his own libido get in the way of his teammates' wishes.

He surprised me, however, when he only spoke to her and then pivoted and walked back toward me, putting his robe on, movements rigid and upset.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped as he passed me, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Fine by me." I answered, exiting after him and heading in the opposite direction.

~0~

Today was a nerve-wracking day for all Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (except me), since it was the middle of October and the first quidditch match. Everyone was either excited or nervous or an on-and-off mix of the two. Not me, though. Sure, I wanted to prove people wrong that my size didn't matter and I was just as capable as anyone else, but those were the extent of my feelings.

James had been rough on me since our altercation two weeks before. He'd pushed me harder in practices. It seemed that his sudden drop in sexual activity had left him with even more anger and energy, and seeing as I was the reason for the drop, he took all of the excess frustration out on me. And unlike before, I didn't bother arguing or whining. I took it, using my own anger to better my practice time.

We entered the pitch in a group, getting on our brooms and flying up higher. Students yelled from all around us, though professors, press members and parents alike sat quietly in a special box. Professor Maydo, the flying instructor, carried the chest out onto the pitch and blew a whistle.

"I don't want any cheating out there today. Anyone caught breaking the rules will be punished with an automatic team forfeit, am I understood?" Everyone nodded. She opened the chest and let the balls go. "Let the games begin!" She cried, blowing the whistle again. I kept my eyes on the snitch as best as possible, though I lost it several times since it was so small. Then, the moment I spotted it again, I rushed forward, racing to get it before the other active seeker did. A few times, I even almost collided with other witches and wizards, but zipped out of the way just in time.

"Cara Findell has the quaffle-whoa! Albus Potter appears out of nowhere, almost making Cara lose her balance, then Albus's gone again." Lorcan Scamander announced over the speakers. I mostly ignored everything else, though, focusing on catching the snitch.

"Albus, look out!" I heard a scream from the crowd, finding Rose staring at me with large eyes. I moved sharply, changing direction.

"Albus just shot out of the way in time, barely missing that bludger." Lorcan announced again. I circled around, resolving to be more careful, looking for the snitch again. My team certainly wouldn't benefit from my being knocked out during the match. And James didn't need something to hold over my head.

It was after I flitted up higher that I spotted the glint of the snitch in the sun. The other seeker, Voyan Dutte, chased after the gold object comittedly. I shook my head, going after it. Catching up with Voyan, we swerved, dipped and spun around obstacles, each wanting the snitch and determined to catch it. As I felt myself gaining on it, faster than the other boy, I reached my hand out, so close, yet just out of reach. I leaned further forward, going faster. Joy and triumph filled me for a split second as I felt my hand enclosed around it, before I had to quickly lean back, halting my broom.

"Gryffindor seeker, Albus Potter, has caught the golden snitch, giving his team a total of three hundred and ten points. Gryffindor wins!" Lorcan announced over the speaker. It was a wonderful surprise, finding that the approving claps of the audience and even my own teammates filled me with a sense of accomplishment, boosting my confidence. It made me feel accepted and respected. And I loved it.

~0~

Later that afternoon, after an hour had passed since everyone returned to Hogwarts ground, I had taken a relaxing shower and dressed in a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and sneakers. Just as I went to leave the room-my roommate, Liam Finnigan, still getting dressed in the bathroom-for the celebratory party that was taking place in the Gryffindor common room, Rose and Lily walked by, freezing when they took in my appearance.

"Nice?" I asked, turning and giving them all angles. They shared a signicant look then gave me a shake of their heads.

"This is a party. With alcohol-" Lily was saying.

"Not that I'll be drinking any, thank you." Rose announced proudly.

"-And girls. And partially in your honor. You can't just show up dressed worse than the guests." Lily chastized. "Honestly, Albus." She shook her head.

"Exactly. You need to look nice." Rose said, opening my trunk and looking through my things. "Oh, and where is your porn? I'd like to avoid it." She mentioned, Lily making a disgusted face.

"Eww, Rose!" My sister exclaimed, giggling.

"Well! He is a teenage boy. He's bound to have a stash." Rose explained calmly.

"Oh. It's-" I started to say, suddenly realizing I couldn't tell her. She looked up at me in question. "At home." I finished, nodding. I couldn't very well mention it was the magazine filled with sweaty, fit, lovely athletic men that I'd tried to use to see if I was gay. Let's just say, most of the men in the magazine had been used as an effective trigger of relief from frustration. Sexual frustration. For a boy who wanted to be normal, the odds weren't really looking up for me.

"Really?" Rose and Lily asked, surprised. I just rolled my eyes and with a shake of her head, Rose went through my clothes.

"Ooh!" She pulled a few pieces of material out. "This is what you need." She handed over a pair of navy skinny jeans that scrunched a bit around my legs instead of hugging them and a black sweater. I took them wordlessly and went to the bathroom, changing quickly alongside Liam, rolling the sleeves of my sweater up to my elbows. "Wow! That's perfect!" Rose exclaimed when I walked out, fully dressed and, begrudgingly, pleased with the way I looked.

"You could probably have anyone you want." Lily agreed, nodding. Liam exited the bathroom, rolling his eyes at their antics, but smiling nonetheless.

"Anyone?" I asked, daring to feel a little hope at Lily's words, mind immediately going to blond-haired, ocean-blue-eyed Slytherin. Who, by the way, usually dropped by with a few friends to support James when Gryffindor won a match against one of the other two teams.

"Yup." Lily grinned. "Name the girl and she's yours." She tried to encourage, not realizing she was doing the opposite. I nodded, chuckling half-heartedly.

"Why, Albus Severus Potter..."Rose gasped, looking at Lily and crossing her arms, both girls turning on me. "Do you fancy someone?" They raised their eyebrows, smirking evily, looking more related than mere cousins. I shook my head, waving my hands.

"Nothing more than a bit of attraction." I fibbed. "Not important." I gestured toward the door. "Anyway, should we go?" They seemed a bit hesitant, but let the matter go, heading downstairs with me.

The common room was already filled, music so loud it made the room vibrate, most people dancing in the middle of the room. Gryffindor banners hung from the ceiling, Christmas lights strung up around the walls, leaving the scene in an inviting, hypnotic state, a variety of drinks at a table in the back-most alcohol, no doubt. I headed straight for it, asking the makeshift bartender for butter beer. I didn't drink, for the same reason I didn't do drugs: I wasn't scared, simply not interested.

I happened to glance up from my drink and watched as the Slytherins entered the room, led by Scorpius. Beside the blond, there were three guys and two girls. The tallest was a guy with black hair and blue eyes named Cullen Honty. Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever heard him speak before. The two brunette boys were Mayton Saitun (pronounced Satan, and deserved the name from the kinds of things I'd heard about him), and Wev Dortes, the groups drunkard. The black-haired girl had a sick sense of humor and went by the name of Donny Corve. The auburn-haired female simply poked fun at everything-being the one who made the comment of not biting me when I'd gone to apologize to Scorpius-and was known Georgeous (George-us) Tay.

Wev immediately started toward the table I stood at upon arrival, while Georgeous walked up to a girl and seemed to be starting an argument, from where I sat. Donny and Mayton got out their wands and muttered a spell, setting some poor girl's hair on fire, whose friend screamed and helped her put it out-but not before singeing hair. I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my butter beer, resigning to get on the dancefloor. Just as I turned to go, though, I noticed Scorpius heading for James, big, attractive, silent Cullen right behind him. When it came to the attractive brunette, I didn't know whether to be charmed or jealous. Easily, after a hug from Scorpius, James turned to Cullen and gave him an approving and friendly handshake.

_Jealous,_ I decided. _Definitely jealous_.

I shook my head, grumbling internally and joined my cousin, Roxanne, on the dancefloor. The fourteen-year-old girl had some guy dancing with her, looking to be about seventeen. I took her by the waist and started moving-not provocatively, of course, but twirling her about, as friends did-letting the guy know she was off limits. Her mass of pincurls bounced as she danced with me, seeming more pleased I'd come along than upset I'd chased the other guy away.

It was only when the song ended and I looked up from Roxanne that I noticed James, Scorpius and Cullen watching me. My laugh cut off immediately. James, to my surprise, looked happy and proud. The two Slytherin, though, stared with an unreadable look in their eyes. My brother gave me a thumbs up, which I returned good-naturedly. With that, he turned away to speak to another friend of his. Cullen shot me a friendly smile, making his entire face light up, becoming even more handsome. I felt my heart stutter, having nothing to do with the dancing I'd just done. I felt myself return a shy smile, my cheeks flushing as I looked down in embarassment, feeling like I'd been caught checking him out.

My eyes shot back up to find that my reaction didn't weird him out, but only made his smile bigger and more genuine. After a moment, I realized Scorpius was staring between the two of us, not looking angry, but certainly not happy. The blond caught the action just in time as an oblivious Cullen winked at me, making my cheeks heat again, suddenly feeling there were too many people present. Too many witnesses who'd only be too happy to spread the rumor that I was gay. It's not that I was ashamed, I just wasn't ready for a whole bunch of people to know. Besides, if anyone needed to find it, it was my family first and foremost.

I'd gone back to dancing with various partners, finding myself actually a bit relieved when Cullen left-reason unknown but welcome. It was only later in the night, as I'd taken a break to get a drink, that something eventful happened again.

"You were great out there, Albus." The familiar voice complimented. I turned and saw the blond, staring down at me seriously. I knew he was referring to the match, but wanted to make him laugh.

"Mmm. Thanks. It's not that hard, you know. I could teach you how to dance?" I suggested with a smirk. _Oh, Merlin! Stop it! _I commanded internally. _You're not trying to make him laugh-you're just plain flirting. _To my surprise, however, he didn't falter or seem uncomfortable, but did laugh, loudly and genuinely.

"No." He said, smiling. "You can't. I _can't_ dance, simply put. I have two left feet, as they say." He explained, my entire body becoming warm at the sight of his beautiful smile.

"That's the first time I've really seen you smile all night." I admitted in wonder, smiling softly. Surprise registered on his face. He shrugged.

"James has been caught up with other friends, Cullen left early and I don't dance. I've been bored nearly all night." I shook my head at his reply, feeling bad.

"I wish you'd have come and found me." I told him.

"Why? You would have kept me entertained?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. My heart sped up at the flirtatious lilt in his tone.

"Oh, absolutely." I assured, leaning toward him, feeling playful. We laughed at the turn the conversation had taken, me relaxing some, feeling strung not-so-tight.

"Quidditch, though. You were great at quidditch, is what I meant." He stated, nodding, then raised both eyebrows. "But something tells me you knew that." He accused. I shrugged, rolling my eyes with an easy smile.

"You caught me. I was fishing for compliments." I replied, tone care free. "So thank you." I pointed at his chest.

"You're most definitely welcome." He smiled sincerely.

"Professor Deit and Headmistress Vantelrough have ordered everyone back to their dorm rooms!" A Gryffindor announced at the entrance to those of us who remained. Begrudgingly, I turned to Scorpius, disappointed he had to go just after we'd started talking.

"Well," he smiled half-heartedly. "That's my cue." He turned to leave, when I caught his sleeve, making up an excuse on the spot as he turned to me.

"Next time, promise you'll come find me?" I asked. A heart-warming smile lit his face.

"I promise." He nodded. I let go of his sleeve, satisfied with his response. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Good night." I whispered back, watching as he walked out the door like several other-house guests, obviously not drunk as some of them were. I sighed, content.

**Whoa. This was a long chapter. It wouldn't have been as long but I wanted to get the party scene in entirely. Hope it was enjoyable. Also, Cullen Honty didn't exist until I was typing up his name, then he was born. Tell me what you guys think of him. And I know Albus may have been a little harsh on James, and I wouldn't have been so rough, but I feel that's just Albus-he's fierce and determined and stands up for what he believes in.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	7. Chapter 7

** Alright. I really hope this'll be a good chapter, but I won't know until I've finished, so here we go! Onward!**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't. **

** Chapter 7**

** (Albus POV)**

"Honestly, Albus! You were so fast!" A Ravenclaw girl-one of those new friends of mine-told me eagerly in Transfigurations, some of the other people I got along with around us, nodding. "One second you were going to crash, and the next you were gone." She shook her head in wonder.

"A lot of people think that your being so small-not as built as a lot of guys-is a weakness...but I think your strength is being so quick, and it's because you're small that you're so quick." A Gryffindor girl commented, approving. I smiled at them genuinely.

"Thanks." I nodded. "You know, I wasn't entirely sold on this whole playing quidditch thing. Practice can really be a drag," I admitted, not mentioning it was because my brother worked me so hard, "but honestly, I think I've decided it's not so bad. Kinda fun, actually, when you're playing a match." It was the Monday morning following our first match, leaving me with a still-fresh sense of confidence and accomplishment.

"Hey." Said a soft, familiar female voice from behind me. I turned around to find Cidia standing there. I got the distinct feeling she wanted to talk.

"Hey." I said. "Do you want to sit?" I asked, gesturing to the open seat on my left. Wordlessly, she sat down, but before I could talk to her again, our Transfigurations instructor, Proffesor Boyardi, called everyone's attention up at the front of the room. I waited until class ended to speak to Cidia, attatching to her side as we walked out. "So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"I've been thinking. A lot." She admitted, before looking over at me. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, Albus. I was just really surprised."

"I totally understand. I mean, it's not everyday you find out one of your close friends tells you he might be gay." I said in a lower voice, looking around and making sure no one was too close. They weren't. No one was even looking our way.

"...You think you might be gay?" She asked, voice curious, whispered so as to not cause attention.

"It looks like it." I sighed, shrugging.

"How do you know?" She wondered. I looked over at her, grimacing.

"Well, ya see...I've kinda been experimenting with Playwitch and Playwizard magazines, and only seem to find myself attracted to the hot guys in Playwitch. And it's not just in magazines! I've found myself checking out guys around school, too."

"It could be worse." She said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"How?"

"You could be in complete denial, making yourself utterly miserable." She supplied, smiling. "Now that you know, you're on the path to true happiness. May I make a suggestion?" I waved my arm in her direction, showing I welcomed the idea. "Try going on a date with a guy. I suggest Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Cid," I grimaced, "I like Scorpius. I can't just start..." I trailed off, not even able to finish the thought. She held up a hand.

"I'm not saying go exclusive or even make it a big, public deal. Just try a single date-see how it makes you feel." She smiled. "You don't have to; it's just a thought. But if it would make you feel better, we could double." She comforted.

"I'll think about it." I promised, smiling kindly at her.

"And ya know," she started to say, tone suspicious, "I've heard James hasn't as much as talked to a girl in a few weeks." I remained, silent, nodding. Her eyes landed on my, eyebrow raised, a smirk on her face. "...You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She guessed knowingly.

"I may have said something." I shrugged modestly. She gave me a doubtful look. "Like if he didn't stop altogether, he'd no longer have a seeker." I mentioned nonchalantly. She stopped walking, a genuine, touched smile breaking out on her face. She threw her arms around me, nearly knocking us both over. I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." She said, pulling away and staring at me with emotion-filled eyes.

"No problem." I told her, smiling back. "I'm glad I could help." She nodded.

"Okay, we'll I've got to get to class," she gestured to the corridor behind her, where we parted ways to go to seperate classes, "but I'll see you in the library later?" She asked. I nodded. She turned and walked off as I went my own way. I looked up and noticed a head of bright blond hair. He laughed at something his friend, Wev Dortes, said and glanced around, noticing me. I gave him a hesitant smile, waving a little, receiving a grin and nod from him.

Cidia and Scorpius?

My day was made.

~0~

_To go on a date, or not to go on a date? That was the question_. I quoted a deceased muggle named Shakespeare, who was an expert on literature.

"Who would I even go with?" I wondered aloud, sitting on my bed later that night.

"What?" Liam Finnigan asked from his own bed, to the left of mine.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I assured. "Just thinking aloud."

"About the Halloween Ball?"

"The...?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah. You were wondering who to go with? I just figured you were talking about the ball." He remarked.

"Oh." I said. I shook my head. "No, but that's certainly a question to be answered, as well." I smiled. He smiled back, looking back down at his book.

"Do you know who you're going with?" I inquired politely. He looked up, stunned, seeming caught at something he was doing.

"No." He answered too quickly. At the raise of my eyebrows, he ellaborated. "Well, I know who I'd like to take, but asking her would _not_ be a good idea."

"Really? Why?" I asked, truly interested now, an amused smirk on my face.

"Honestly, Albus, I'd really rather not say." He admitted. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't want him to pry either.

"Okay. Well don't feel too awkward. Truth is, if you knew who I wanted to ask, you'd probably freak out too." I assured, smiling. He nodded, an appreciative glint in his eyes, thankful I didn't push.

**Okey dokey. There's another chapter. I do think I'm gonna have Albus go on that date, I just don't know who with yet. **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ahh! I'm so excited to write this chapter! Woot! Hogsmeade date, anyone? Haha. And I love Dr. Pepper. Just putting that out there. **

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every hairy Potter, I don't...did you see what I did there? Haha. But seriously, I don't own Harry Potter.**

** Chapter 8**

** (Albus POV)**

"Alright." I said, setting my books down on the table infront of Cidia on Thursday afternoon. She looked up from her studying, surprised. "I'll go on that date." I complied. A grin broke out on her face.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"But I have rules." I stated seriously, crossing my arms. She sat up straight, listently intently. "One: you double with me. Two: no one knows it's a date, leading to three: I need someone who's not publicly out." A grin crossed her face.

"Funny, you should mention it, because I happen to know this cute seventh year Hufflepuff, who nearly everyone still thinks is as straight as a line." She revealed, leaning toward me. I leaned forward, smirking.

"And just who might that be?" I inquired interestedly. She shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"A strapping young man...named Baret Stouse." She raised her eyebrows, trying to appeal to me.

"Wow." I gasped. "He is cute." I admitted.

"Is that a yes I detect?" She wondered. I chuckled, nodding.

"That's a yes." I confirmed, before gripping her wrist

"Alright, then, I'll talk to him. I think a guy coming up to him and telling him he knows Baret's gay might freak him out a bit." She explained. I nodded, before suddenly gripping her wrist in realization.

"And can you explain the reasoning behind the whole thing?" I pled. "If he knew it wasn't me seriously asking him out, he might be more inclined to saying yes."

"What? Do you honestly think he'd be uninterested?" She snorted, rolling her eyes. I just looked down in embarassment, thinking just that. "Albus." She gasped, holding my hands in between her's. "You're totally good-looking." She encouraged. "Anyone would be out of their proper mind to not find you appealing."

"But I'm all small and scrawny." I objected. Disbelief crossed her face.

"Albus Potter, you are funny, good-hearted, kind and honest. I assure you, anyone worthy of being your romantic interest will not care that you're not some tall, broad-shouldered man; they will be enticed by your wonderful personality and mesmerizing green eyes." She justified. "Baret is going to say yes, whether I tell him about your reasoning or not." Cidia resolved with finality. I gave her a smile, touched that she so plainly cared.

~0~

On Saturday morning, not long before I needed to meet up with Cidia, her date and Baret so we could ride to Hogsmeade together, I began going through clothes in my trunk. I kept telling myself that I didn't care how I looked. I mean, it wasn't even a real date. Yet, after I would tell myself that, I'd just grab a few random clothes, deciding to wear those, then stop myself when I realized they didn't look that great on me.

"Liam?" I asked, looking over at the brunette, who was pulling clothes on. "If you wanted to impress someone, what would you wear?"

"A thick tube made from layers of socks in my boxers." He answered without missing a beat, making us both stare at each other awkwardly, before we bursted out laughing. "I don't know. Whatever I think looks good on me." He shrugged. I nodded, turning back to my trunk and getting a pair of skinny jeans, knowing they'd just hang off my hips and scrunch around my legs in baggyness. With it, I paired a black, long-sleeved shirt and chunky, dark sneakers. I went to the mirror, looking myself over and brushing my shaggy hair. I was impressed with my appearance, feeling confident about the whole thing. I grabbed some money, putting it in my pocket, and with a nod to Liam, leaving.

I took a deep breath when I arrived to the courtyard in front of the school and noticed Cidia, a boy I didn't recognize and Baret standing there, talking and waiting for me.

_Don't be a coward!_ I scolded internally. With that and a shake of my head, I descended the steps and started for the group. Cidia's brown hair was up in a ponytail, gossamer pink button down hanging loosely down her body, accented by a thin black belt, black leggings tucking into light gray boots. She looked fantastic, I had to admit. This brought me to Baret's appearance. He had short, sandy-blond hair, haizle eyes and a bit of a tan, tall, wide frame shown off by faded jeans and a light gray thermal shirt.

As I approached, everyone turned toward me, smiles on all their faces. I smiled at Cidia first, familiar with her and then turned to Baret.

"Hey." He greeted, looking me up and down, though it wasn't creepy or provocative in any way, but kind of flattering. "I don't believe we've ever properly met. I'm Baret." He held out his hand. I took it, shaking.

"Albus." I nodded, feeling my face heat up under his gaze, but I just continued to smile. He grinned.

"And, this is Roddy Leank." Cid introduced. I turned, holding out my hand. The boy had deep brown eyes and a puff of dark, curly hair. He shook my head with a polite smile.

"Albus." I said.

"Roddy." He stated. Just then, Hagrid called everyone to walk to the trains. We walked in a group, Roddy and Cid immediately taking up conversation.

"So Cidia tells me you think you might be gay." Baret started. I turned to him, grimacing.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" I asked. He laughed at that, making me chuckle, feeling-even if just a little-more at ease.

"Just trying to make sure I understand." He nodded.

"Oh. So you're the straight-forward, no-nonsense type." I guessed, my voice obviously flirty. He smiled down at me.

"I can be-when I'm nervous. Gives me something to focus on." He explained. This caught my attention.

"What would you be nervous about?" I wondered curiously. He gave me a doubtful look, bumping into my side purposely, sending me stumbling a step or two to the side.

"You're joking, right?" He asked. "I'm on a kinda-date with easily one of the cutest guys in school." I looked down, a smile forming at that, feeling my cheeks heat.

"That's my line." I told him bashfully, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. A nervous habit of mine. I looked up at him again. "Besides, you shouldn't be. I was the one that kinda-sorta asked you out." I pointed out. He shook his head.

"I'm flattered to be your test subject. It's an honor, so don't be nervous." He admitted as we approached the train. We walked up to Hogwarts Express, climbing on as everyone else. The four of us picked a compartment, though the other couple made the atmosphere a bit uncomfortable when they started snogging like crazy. I looked at Baret with a sheepish smile. "So what would you like to do when we get there?" He asked, grinning at me.

"I don't really know. I'm fine with anything." I shrugged. When he continued to stare, making it obvious he wasn't gonna let it go, I decided to answer. "Honeydukes." I nodded. "I love chocolate." I informed him. He chuckled at that.

"Yeah. It's alright. But I'll have to disagree with you on it being worthy of love. I prefer lollipops." He admitted.

"For some reason other than the obvious one?" I flirted, smirking with a raised eyebrow. Amused surprise sprung upon his face.

"Dirty, Albus!" He pretended to scold, smiling. I shrugged, laughing.

"Well, tell me you haven't thought about it while licking one!" I challenged. I watched as a lustful look entered his eyes.

"I'd like to see you lick one." He commented in a flirty voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Now who's being dirty?" I accused, crossing my arms and laughing. He shook his head, grinning.

The rest of the ride was relatively normal, especially after Roddy got so uncomfortable with our conversation, he stopped snogging Cidia.

Our first stop was a book shop the other couple wanted to visit, the two of us standing off to the side and discussing backgrounds. He lived with his mum, his dad leaving when he was real young, and often helped her out with the chores when he went home for holiday. She knew he was gay and supported him, even occasionally trying to get him dates with other muggle young men. He found it annoying at times, but I assured him that at least she cared and was being supportive. Not all parents-or even friends-were.

Afterward, we went to Honeydukes, where I bought some chocolate, immediately popping a piece into my mouth and handing one to Cidia, who I knew also loved chocolate. Baret, sure enough, stocked up on lollipops of almost every flavor. He unwrapped a cherry one and stuck it in his mouth, winking at me. On impulse, I glanced around, making sure no one was looking, before pulling it from his surprised mouth and giving it one slow lick upward, staring him in the eyes.

Instead of laughing or looking away, he stared, quite obvious arousal on his face. When I was done, I held it up to his mouth, waiting until he parted his lips to pop it back in. When he just stood there, staring, I stuck my tongue out at him. He started laughing and I joined, looking over and finding Cidia gaping at me, obviously having witnessed the interaction. I turned away from her and blushed deeply.

Our next and last stop was The Three Broomsticks, where we each ordered butter beers. I tried to pay for my own, but Baret insisted he could, and for arguments sake, I let him. We took our drinks to a table and sat up on stools in a circle, chairs awfully close together, with my back an inch from the wall. As Baret and Roddy started to talk, I was suddenly aware of the arm Baret had placed around my waist. I looked around, feeling self-conscious, like everyone could see, but realizing his arm was out of sight and no one had noticed, all remaining unaware.

I liked the way it felt, being held, I admit, but I couldn't help but wish it belonged to a certain blond Slytherin. After a sip from his butter beer, Baret turned to me, leaning close to my ear.

"You know, it might just be me, but this feels like a real date." He whispered. I turned to him with a soft smile.

"Yeah. It does." I admitted, biting my lip. At my response, a genuine smile broke out on his face. He used his free hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear. I felt self-conscious again. Like someone's eyes were planted right on me. I looked up and noticed the three Slytherins-Georgeous, Wev and Scorpius-each standing by the door, though none of them had noticed us. They walked up to the counter, instead, ordering.

"I am so sorry." Baret said genuinely, pulling his arm from around me and leaning away. "I didn't mean to draw any attention." He grimaced, glancing around the place. I waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." I assured, good-naturedly. Just then, the three Slytherins walked right by us with their own butter beers.

"Well, hello there, handsome." Georgeous said seductively, eyeing Baret appreciatively. It disappointed me a bit when I found I wasn't jealous-not because I knew he was a closeted gay and would never go for her, but because I just wasn't as interested in the Hufflepuff as I wished I could be. He was funny, sweet, sexy and obviously into me, yet I still wanted something with the blond I could never have. Ugh. Why were romantic feelings always so complicated?

I didn't hear Baret's answer, though, instead noticing Scorpius roll his eyes and shake his head at his friend. He glanced at me and I gave an immediate grin, making him chuckle. Cidia ignored the blond and Roddy looked around awkwardly while Wev stared at us like we were all nuts. We probably were.

"Been a good day?" Scorpius directed the question at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's been good. Got more chocolate." I beamed proudly, making him laugh. "Your's?" I raised an eyebrow.

"James and I visited your uncle's joke shop. Your brothers planning a big prank within the next couple days, but you didn't hear a thing." He stated firmly.

"Hear what?" I asked, shrugging, playing along.

"Exactly." He grinned, giving me the same reponse I'd given him a few weeks before when I accidentally let it slip that I actually loved James. We looked around and noticed everyone else was staring between us. "Right." The blond said awkwardly. "Uh, see you around, Albus." He assured, following Wev to another table across the room, Georgeous following. There was an awkward moment amongst us, before Cidia broke the tension with a joke. From there, everything was fine once again, up until we entered the courtyard, getting ready to go seperate ways.

"You're interested in your brother's best friend." Baret stated, not asked, already knowing. I froze, surprised that he'd caught on so easily, and feeling terrible that he'd been able to see that, worried about hurting his feelings.

"Baret, I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely, putting my hand on his arm. He shook his head, chuckling.

"No, Albus, it's okay. I understand. You love who you love." He said, seeming perfectly fine with it.

"I don't love him." I denied, knowing my feelings didn't go that far. He shrugged.

"Not yet. But you probably will." He nodded. "And I mean, that's not bad. Sure, he was kinda rude and arrogant when he was younger, but I haven't seen anything like that from him in a long time." He admitted. "I wish you luck." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." I told him, smiling, glad he wasn't hurt by it. "If it helps, if I didn't feel toward him the way I do, I would _gladly_ date you." I assured. He smiled down at me.

"That does help, actually-both of us. It is my express opinion that you, Albus Potter, are indeed," he looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear, "...gay." He finished with a single nod.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Stouse, for your expertise." I said in a formal voice, face feigning seriousness, shaking his hand by yanking it up and down. "It has been of much help."

"Well of course." He said in a false deep voice, his chin in the air. I let his hand go and we smiled. "I'll see you around?" He checked, wanting to know if I really wanted to remain friends or let him go.

"Absolutely." I nodded.

With that, we hugged and each went our own ways.

_**That**_** was a long chapter. Holy crap in a bucket. Anyway, hope it was enjoyable, and now Albus knows and is accepting that he's gay. Yay! I'm so proud of him! Also, I'm thinking next chapter I'm gonna jump to Halloween and have it in Scorpius' point of view or a mix of Scorpius and Albus, but either way, the Slytherin's view will be there. Thoughts, comments, requests, questions and critiques all welcome and much appreciated :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	9. Chapter 9

** I'm about to start my new job at KFC! Yay! Wish me luck, y'alls. I'm also giving up soda/ my beloved Dr. Pepper for tea to cut back on sugar. Wish me luck on that, too. I'll need it. **

** Anyway, I am really happy that so many people like this story. I was really worried that not many would and appreciate my first reviewer, who also reviewed all eight chapters out of the kindness of her heart, so thank you **_**hey-it's-ell- Virg0Luck**_**! xD**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter, and I don't.**

** Chapter 9**

** (Scorpius POV)**

It was Halloween night at dinner when I next saw Albus Potter. He seemed to be perfectly content at eating his fill of chocolate as that nights desert was laid out generously before us. He also seemed-from my view at Slytherin table-to be chastising that Rose Weasly on the fact that the only things she ate was a carmel apple (the healthiest food on the table). I shook my head at the two of them, rolling my eyes at my best friend's little brother. He was strange and childish at times and I simply couldn't believe I'd ever thought I'd had a crush on him.

It was ridiculous-that notion.

"Who all is going to the Halloween ball tonight?" Donny, another seventh-year asked the other members of our group of tight-knit friends. She played with a chocolate frog, tossing it about in her hands and snagging it just before it got away. She glanced around, a bored expression on her face, but I knew that Donny always looked bored-even when she was ecstatic.

"I heard someone's gonna try and spike the pumpkin juice, so I'm there." Wev admitted easily. "Scorpius?" Everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"Yeah, I was planning on going. Maybe meet some people, hang out with a few blokes-and gals," I added, getting catcalls from my friends. I smiled, laughing. "Besides," I shrugged. "I have nothing better to do and I assure you I'm not writing that paper for Charms tonight."

"What are you going as?" Georgeous, our only sixth year friend, asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you that; it would ruin the surprise. You have to wait and see...like everyone else." I smirked. "Perhaps Cullen would like to tell you?" I suggested, looking over at one of my closest friends. Something people didn't know about him was that the only time he wasn't quiet and laid back was when he was around his crushes. And that he wasn't gender picky. He liked cute, no matter what body parts came with the package.

"Adonis." Cullen shrugged simply. "A pair of jeans and an open button-down shirt."

"Ooh. Sounds sexy." Georgeous said with a flirting tone. She wasn't honestly interested in him, though, just flirty by nature. I had a few friends like that, and it seemed-ever since the Gryffindor party, at least-that Albus Potter was another one of those people. The ones that meaninglessly flirted. I'd also noticed how close he and that Hufflepuff, Baret Stouse, had been at The Three Broomsticks just as I'd walked through the door. I turned away quickly, however, because...well, I don't really know why. I'd felt kinda angry-almost like I was jealous.

But I wasn't.

Because I am not into Albus Potter. End of.

"Ha. I hope so. The whole reason I'm doing it is to impress my crush." Cullen admitted, chuckling.

"Crush?" I asked. "Brilliant. Who is it this time?" I rolled my eyes with a smile. He shrugged, blushing and looking down at the table. We all gasped and looked around at each other. Cullen wasn't shy about crushes. Ever.

This had to be a first.

"Huh!" Mayton scoffed. "Well, out with it, then!" He exclaimed, looking expectantly at Cullen.

"It's...kinda...Albus Potter." Cullen barely managed to say. I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut, especially by the sudden air loss I was experiencing. No one seemed to notice.

"The small sixth year that could almost pass for a first year?" Mayton asked offensively, pointing to Albus over at the Gryffindor table, who had his head thrown back, laughing boisterously at something his cousin said. He looked so innocent and carefree-so happy. We all stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah. I'd never really noticed him before, but at the Gryffindor party he was dancing and he was so happy and gorgeous and...I just haven't been able to stop thinking about him since." Cullen explained as we continued watching the sixth year. He scrunched up his nose-rather adorably-and crossed his eyes, causing Rose Weasley to spit her pumpkin juice in her own brother's face. We started laughing at that, and so, I noticed, did Albus, holding his stomach and shaking a little.

"So what are you looking for?" I asked, fidgeting with my plate and silverware, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of Albus and Cullen dating. "A quick hook-up?" That image angered me severely. "A date?" That idea hurt almost worse, having to see them walking around, holding hands. And they would. Albus would say yes to the date-who wouldn't? Cullen Honty was immensely attractive; even I knew it.

_ I am jealous_, I admitted. _Jealous of the prospect that Cullen may have someone to be with and I'll still be just as alone. _

"A date?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Several is more like it." He nodded. "I mean, look at him. Wouldn't you want to spend all your time with that?" I clenched the fist I had on the bench next to me so he wouldn't see. "Okay, well, not you. That was a bad example." He said. "You'll understand when you meet someone you find really attractive, Scorpius." He tried to comfort, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sure I will." I mumbled back, pretending everything was cool and I wasn't angry at the tall bloke, glancing back over to Albus in time to see him pop another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

~0~

After dinner, everyone went back to their rooms, only the fifth through seventh years getting ready for the Halloween ball. I dug out a pair of dark jeans, boots and a skin-tight black shirt with random rips in it-one of which running diagonally over my chest, exposing my left nipple. Next, I washed the old gel out of my hair and quickly dried it so I could redo it, back up into long spikes, as I usually have it. I wanted to look good tonight; to feel I could compete with Cullen's looks.

When I felt I'd accomplished that, I entered the common room to find my friends waiting. The girls whistled appreciatively, but glancing over at Cullen, I deflated, automatically knowing I didn't even come close to his sex appeal. His entire chest and stomach were exposed, uncovered by the black dress shirt he had on. He smiled at me but I couldn't muster a smile so I looked at the others.

Donny was dressed as a vampire in a sexy, lacy dress with real fangs-no doubt created by a spell she'd looked up for just this occasion. Mayton wore a red devil outfit, carrying a pitchfork, small horns sticking up from his forehead. Saitun dressed as Satin. How appropriate. Wev was a very obviously drunk Captain Jack Sparrow. Dreads and all. Georgeous had on a small pair of shorts, tank-top, boots and her hair hun in a braid down her back.

"Katniss Everdean?" I asked her in surprise. That would've been quite the coincidence. She shook her head, giggling.

"Lara Croft." She supplied with a smirk. I nodded, seeing it now. Wev downed the rest of his rum bottle and stood from the couch.

"Is everyone ready to party?" Wev yelled.

"Hell yeah!" We screamed back, laughing.

The great hall was decked out in black, green and orange. Walls were lined with table filled of dessert-packed plates and pumpkin juice serving bowls. Live bands were up onstage, singing about creepy things that go bump in the night and at least fifty people danced on the dance floor, only a few people scattered about to the side, chatting with others.

It didn't take long to spot Rose Weasley, dressed as Athena, quite obviously by her Greek dress-and in front of her, with his back to me, was Albus Potter. I immediately started toward him, realizing I'd been looking for him subconciously, and having no idea what I was even gonna say to him as I began to approach. I didn't stop, though.

"Is this party boring or what?" I asked, coming up to stand next to him. He turned toward me, an instant grin lighting his face.

_He looks beautiful_, I realized, taking in his appearance.

"But you just got here." Rose said, nodding to the door. "I saw you walk in." I shrugged, knowing they were both looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well I'm bored already." I admitted. Albus chuckled beside me, drawing my attention, realizing only after the fact that I was grinning like an idiot at him.

"And I did tell you to come find me whenever you got bored at a party." He smirked. I smirked back, looking down to his outfit.

"My thoughts exactly. But tell me, what are you?" I stared at the dark green hat and tunic he wore, which did amazing things for his eyes, eyeing the brown skinny jeans he wore. "Peter Pan?" I asked, barely restraining a laugh. His eyes got big, feigning anger, though the amusement showed, especially when he couldn't hide his own smile. He shoved at my arm, but it barely moved.

"Robin Hood, actually." He corrected, scrunching his nose. It really was rather adorable. I laughed at the weightless feeling that settled over me as I stared at him. "And what about you?" He asked, his breath hitching as he noticed my exposed left nipple. He stared for a moment, before meeting my eyes again. "A stripper?" He gasped out, obviously a bit breathless. I shook my head, grinning at the prospect.

"Peeta Mellark." I told him. "You like it?" I inquired.

"Suits you." He looked me up and down slowly. I thought I might have seen him lick his lips, but it was so fast that I could've imagined it.

"Hey." A familiar voice said, coming up from behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder. Reluctantly, I turned my head to look at Cullen, a little angry that he had to appear at all. Honestly, what would my nipple action do for Albus in comparison to Cullen's exposed-and fit-torso. Absolutely nothing.

_But that doesn't matter to you_, I reminded myself, _because the sixth year is nothing more than your best friend's little brother. _

"Albus, right?" Cullen asked, smiling at the Gryffindor. I noticed both sixth years stared at my friend's exposed chest, blush evident on their faces.

"Yes." Albus said slowly, meeting the brunette's eyes. "You're Cullen Honty." He said knowingly, causing a grin to spread over the other's face.

"I am. Glad to know my name precedes me." He said in a flirty voice, trading places with me so he was next to the Potter. It was the worst line ever, causing me to roll my eyes. He knew very well that his name preceded him. "You know, I saw you dance at the Gryffindor party. You're really good." He complimented while Albus stood there in a surprised daze, staring up into my friend's blue eyes. I scoffed, crossing my arms, noticing only after the fact that Rose Weasley was watching me, a stunned realization in her eyes. "I'd really like to be your dance partner this time around, though-if that's alright with you?" He asked. Had he always been this annoying?

"Well...I-um..." Albus stuttered, caught off guard, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. His eyes darted to me, in which I simply raised my eyebrows at him. "Sure." He told Cullen, who grinned and took his hand, leading him out to the dancefloor just in time for a new song to start.

"You...fancy Albus." Rose gasped out. I didn't even bother to look at her, just stared out at the two as they danced.

"No. I don't. He's my best friend's little brother so, naturally, I feel a bit protective. End of." I denied, my voice firm, but my resolve a little shaky. Honestly, even I was starting to see through my potests, especially as Cullen twirled Albus around the dancefloor, placing his hands on the younger one's waist. I felt a flare of jealousy blaze up within me. I wanted to be the cause of the joyous grin the Gryffindor currently wore.

"And in denial." Rose added from beside me as she watched the two.

**Again. I planned nearly none of the things that happened in this chapter beforehand. I also found it much harder to write Scorpius' POV because unlike Albus, he's denying his feelings strongly. Nontheless, hope it was enjoyable. To anyone who likes jackrabbit pairing for Rise of the Guardians, I have a few stories up for them, so please check them out. To all, a good day! :D**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up, dudes?! Haha. I'm in a good mood. I'm getting much better at my new job and it was only the second day I worked in the kitchen. Woot! Alright, so as I said, Scorpius POV was difficult for me, so I've switched back over to Albus for this one. Sorry :(**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. Also don't own Crayola crayons.**

** Chapter 10**

** (Albus POV)**

After the song was over, Cullen walked me back over to Scorpius and Rose. I'd had fun dancing with the tall Slytherin, but I couldn't help but wish it had been a certain blond instead.

"Well, that looked fun." Rose commented when we were in hearing range. "Do you mind if I give it a go?" She surprised everyone by asking Cullen. He stuttered a little before conceding, taking her out on the dancefloor.

"That was unexpected." I admitted, grinning over at Malfoy. He smiled back, but I noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" I put my hand on his arm, telling myself it was just to comfort him but knowing that was only half the reason. He glanced down at my hand, then back into my eyes, before a real smile entered his shining blue eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded. "So you like this sort of music?" He wondered, nodding to the stage, where a happy, frilly song was being played. I shook my head frantically.

"Nah. I prefer rock. Something that can get my blood pumping." I explained, gesturing with my hands.

"Does that include screamo?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking. I made a face at that. There was nothing wrong with it, I just didn't like not being able to tell what they were singing about. This received me a laugh from the blond. "No, I take it?"

"I have set bands I mostly listen to." I stated. "What about you?" I smirked, crossing my arms and waiting expectantly for a reply.

"You know, I-" He started.

"Woo! That was intense!" Cullen gasped, slapping us on the backs, his hand remaining on mine. "So what's going on here?" He looked to me for an answer.

"Oh, um, just talking." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Is that Delva Parkinson and Moda Zabini?" I wondered, noticing two girls that stood out. Delva-I presume-was dressed as catwoman, while her evil accomplice, Moda, was decked out in steampunk gear. Honestly it was a wonder the two had both gone into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Cullen asked, not sure what my point was-which was to distract him. I liked the guy, but I didn't _like_ the guy. Besides, standing there in front of my crush while his best friend flirted with me was making me a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you want to do, invite them over to chat?" Rose asked sarcastically, snorting softly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. "That's exactly what we should do."

"Yeah-or...we could invite Lorcan and Lysander over?" She suggested. We all looked over to find the fifth year twins drinking pumpkin juice, dressed in giant Crayola crayon costumes, one green and the other blue. This made us all laugh, staring in wonder at the two Hufflepuffs.

"Wonder which one's bright idea that was." Scorpius commented, a smile audible in his voice. I looked over to him and grinned, finding the same look on his face, a glint in his eyes. "Hey!" He exclaimed, sudden realization appearing in his face. "You haven't met any of our friends yet, have you?" He asked. I shook my head in answer. He turned and looked out to the crowd, waving someone over.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" Cullen asked, looking between the two of us in confusion.

"I'm introducing Albus to my best friends." Scorpius said through gritted teeth, staring Cullen down, seemingly upset about something. Cullen was smart enough to only hold his gaze for a few seconds before looking away. Just then, Georgeous and Donny walked up, looking between Cullen and I, though they didn't say a word. "Albus, this is Georgeous-the flirt of our circle-"

"Hey!" She protested.

"-and Donny, the trouble-maker."

"Yo." Donny greeted, looking bored. An expression I always found on her face.

"Hi." I waved bashfully. These people were girls that Scorpius enjoyed having around. I was determined to get on their good sides. To figure out what sort of qualities he looked for in people he planned on keeping around. A small part of me hoped to pick up a few pointers from them, also. Georgeous was the first to address me.

"So we saw you dancing out there with Cullen. You two looked so cute together." And my first impression of her was completely ruined. "Right?" She elbowed Donny.

"Yeah. Of course." The other said in monotone. I smiled at her, appreciating she was trying to be cooperative, knowing she'd only agreed once provoked. A slow smile spread across her face, too, appearing strange and demonic-but it was a smile, nonetheless.

"Speaking of, I love this song. You wanna go?" Mayton Saitun asked, coming up from behind me, taking my hand before I'd even answered and dragging me off. He got me on the floor and began moving. I moved a bit, but kept my movements small and unfamiliar, hoping he'd take the hint. "Here, like this." He suggested with a smile, bringing our bodies closer together and beginning to grind on me.

Guess he didn't take the hint.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up and jumping back.

"What?" He asked, a bit confused, his 'brows furrowing. "Honestly, Albus? What are you, a virgin?" He laughed.

"Yes. I am." I stated proudly, turning on my heel and walking back toward the group, all of which were staring at Saitun's flushed and agitated face, still on the dancefloor.

"What happened?" Georgeous asked. I shook my head and huffed.

"I don't do...all that." I made a crazy gesture toward Mayton with my hands. Everyone broke out in laughter again, watching as Saitun descended upon us.

"You're...a virgin?" He asked again. "As in you've never done anything sexual?" Everyone's eyes landed on me. I crossed my arms and stared up at him through narrowed eyes in defiance.

"Yeah. That's kinda what it means." I snapped.

"Albus, come on. Loosen up a little." He encouraged, pinching my nose between two fingers like a maternal figure would to a baby. "There's nothing wrong with a little fun." I pulled away from his hand.

"You talk about it like being a virgin's a bad thing." Scorpius pointed out, crossing his arms and looking serious. And sexy.

"It's not, but it's a bit taboo?" Cullen asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"No. It's not. It's a sign of self respect." He nodded, catching my eye and nearly stopping my heart when he winked.

**Okay. A few things. One, if you guys want to see who I pictured as Scorpius, go to google images and type in "blond boy Nirvana". The black and white picture of the blond boy with spikey hair and a Nirvana shirt is him. There are other colored pictures, too, if you keep scrolling. He's gorgeous! And second, if there are any jackrabbit fans for Rise of the Guardians, I have a few JackxBunny stories up. I even just started a sequel for my story Jackson Overland: A Teen. So feel free to check that out. **

** Also to comments, questions, requests or critiques; all are welcome! :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	11. Chapter 11

** People. I am scheduled to work three days in this next week, each day during the dinner rush. I'm scared, so wish me luck :I Alright. Here we go. **

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I don't.**

** Chapter 11**

** (Scorpius POV)**

"Scorpius! There you are!" Exclaimed the familiar voice of my best friend. An arm suddenly slung across my shoulders and I glanced over to see James Potter-boots, tan pants, ragged used-to-be-white button down open to expose his chest, whip wound diagonally across his body with a cowboy hat.

"Indiana Jones?" I guessed with a smirk. James only grinned at me in confirmation.

"Say, that doesn't look too shabby..." I heard Georgeous mutter from a few feet away, eyeing James appreciatively up and down. The oldest Potter looked over at her and took in her appearance with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Huh." He scoffed, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry. We've yet to meet-don't take it personally. I don't go out of my way to get too in touch with fourth years."

"Ah." She gasped, mouth falling open. "I-I-I-I'm the same age as your brother. I'm a sixth year!" She protested indignantly. He shrugged and grinned, pointedly staring at all her goods.

"Could've fooled me." He sneered. She looked down at her body-clearly offended-and to my surprise, instead of handing him his arse on a gold platter, huffed, crossed her arms and walked off, dragging Donny, Cullen-much to my relief-and Saitun with her.

"James!" I roared, turning on him in upset. With the way she had reacted, he must have seriously hurt her feelings. "I can put up with a lot of things, but I refuse to stand here while you attack my friends." I snarled, stepping up to him and getting in his face.

"Scorpius, relax." He tried to calm by putting his hand on my shoulder. "She's a tough girl, I'm sure. I mean, she _is _Slytherin." He reasoned.

"Yeah. Slytherin-and _human_. Just like you and me. Doesn't mean you have the right to take the piss out of her whenever you bloody please." I refused to step down. "What if you found out some git was talkin' to Lily-or _Albus_-like that." At the name of his little brother, I looked over and found Albus standing there, staring right at me. Not with fear, but respect, and a bit of...indecisiveness? A wasn't entirely sure about the second emotion.

"Lily, no. But Albus? I mean, he is rather small..." James' voice caught my attention as he trailed off, amusement in his eyes.

"Where exactly are you going with that thought?" I asked in a low voice, evident anger seeping through.

"C'mon. Most guys are pretty proportionate between their physical mass and the size of their manhood. My brother's pretty small, so he'd be the perfect candidate subject to comments on his size-or lack thereof, if you get what I'm sayin'." He explained suggestively, snickering. I raised my right fist at the comment, seeing Albus flinch out of the corner of my eye from his older brother's implications. It was just before my fist connected with James' jaw that I smelled it.

"You're drunk." I realized, shoving him away roughly. "You stink of alcohol." I said in disgust, shaking my head.

"Thanks to your friend Wev." James added, waving to someone in the distance, who, upon a bit of scanning, did indeed turn out to be Wev, who waved a flask enthusiastically in the air above his head. I sighed, planning to have a talk with my drunkard friend once he'd sobered up a bit more. I glanced over at Albus to find an empty spot where he'd been a moment ago. I started to panic, realizing he was probably embarassed and hurt that-drunk or not-James had so easily outted him. Rose nodded off toward the door.

I turned and noticed Albus walking toward the door, footsteps quick and lithe, moving as quickly as possible without luring attention.

"Thank you." I said, knowing the Weasley would hear it. I started to jog to the door, skirting around couples and packs of friends. I only caught up to him down the hallway from the great hall. "Hey." I gasped out, a little out of breath, though Albus jumped, clearly having not heard me catch up. His face flushed red instantly.

"Hi." He chuckled half-heartedly, tucking a few pieces of hair behind his ear and looking away. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in there?" He used his thumb to gesture behind us.

"I thought I'd come after you-"

"You didn't have to." He assured, cutting me off.

"Yes, I did." I insisted. halting and turning to face him. "What James said wasn't right." I shook my head.

"No, of course not." He waved off. "I'm really not as small as he thinks I am. I'm actually kinda big-just so you know." He admitted, getting the whole sentence out before getting nervous and flushing bright red. A mental image of a tiny, cartoon Albus with a huge wanker came to mind. "Though I don't really know why you'd need to know that." He muttered, discomfort in his voice as he stared down at the ground, turning and starting for the Gryffindor house once again. I chuckled.

"Well, thanks. Now I'll have a more accurate mental image while I-" I suddenly cut off, tensing after I realized what exactly I'd started to imply. Albus smirked and met my gaze.

"While you...?" He prompted, expectantly. When I kept my lips tightly zipped, he shrugged and chuckled. "The innuendo is already there. You might as well finish the sentence."

"...while I use my sexual fantasies of you to beat to." I finished, smiling and raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

"Fantasies, huh? Are there many," he asked as the Gryffindor picture frame came into view, "or just a few?" He wondered. I laughed at the curiosity in his voice.

"I've lost count, there are so many." I flirted easily in a seductive voice, coming to a stop in front of the doorway, where Albus turned and faced me. "Lace, leather, handcuffs, Azkaban roommates." I detailed, causing his face to light up in amusement. Truth be told, I did like lace, but the others had never really caused in aroused feeling within me.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

"You'll never know." I chuckled mischieviously, raising a single eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure I could lure it out of you." He challenged in a low and _very_ sexy voice, I had to admit, taking a step toward me and leaning forward so our faces were much closer.

"I doubt it, but I'd like to see you try." I accepted playfully, leaning down until our faces were mere inches apart. After a second, the look in his eyes changed entirely-once fiery and determined, were entranced and filled with curiosity. I noticed how his eyes flitted to my lips a few times, then back up to my eyes, eyelids beginning to close as he leaned toward me further. I closed my eyes and moved my head toward his.

"Woo! Look at me! I'm an airplane!" James' voice drifted toward us from behind. Both of our eyes shot open as we each looked at the hallway behind us. In the distance I could see Rose and Fred Weasley-dressed as a werewolf-under the arms of James, supporting his as he rambled in his drunken state. None of the three had noticed us yet, thankfully.

"Um, goodnight. Thank you for apologizing on James' behalf." Albus said. I looked over and realized he already had the door open and was about to disappear into the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Yeah, I never actually got to that, did I?" I suddenly realized, scratching my head.

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head. "I know that's where you were heading, so thank you." He nodded.

"You're welcome." I assured. Albus flushed slightly and started to walk in. "And goodnight." I added. He stuck his head out to smile in thanks, which I returned. When the three started to get closer, I accepted that Albus was gone and headed down the hall in the opposite direction, heading for the Slytherin entrance.

I mean, honestly, what was I going to do at the ball? James was being put to bed because he was drunk off his arse and being a foul git. Albus was gone because he idiot brother had embarassed the hell out of him. Without either of those two, the ball just didn't hold the same appeal.

Guess I would be finishing that essay tonight.

~0~

Later that night, after the essay was complete, I'd gotten pajamas on and my roommates had returned to their beds as the ball had ended, I found myself with a problem. I closed the curtains around my bed and layed down, getting comfortable. I closed my eyes and let my hand wander down my chest and stomach slowly, breath hitching when it reached my very prominent errection. I grasped myself firmly beneath my boxers, skin on skin, and began to pump. It felt good, no doubt, but it simply wasn't enough to fully satisfy me.

I started to picture things: a naked woman with her mouth on me; suddenly she was no longer naked-skin encased in pink lace; her face changed to a familiar male one. When Albus' face appeared and I groaned a bit loudly, I stopped and got out my wand, casting a silencing charm, before continuing. I grasped myself tightly again and moved my hand, recalling the previous image to mind.

A small part of me felt guilty, but I was too close and the mental image of Albus was causing too good of feelings to simply pass up. I imagined Albus naked-and quite beautiful-as he sat on my lap, bucking his hips quickly as he rode me, moaning, pure lust coating his eyes. I began to form the mental image of Albus cumming with bliss: him throwing his head back and crying out. I reached climax, thick spurts shooting out of me. I groaned and relaxed for a moment, panting slightly. Before long, though, I cleaned up the mess with a spell and reversed the silencing charm, cuddling up to my pillow and letting sleep have me.

**Heeheehee ;D Obviously, a bit of realization is beginning to happen for our dashing Scorpius, but we're still a few months off from anything actually happening. Did anyone like it? I admit, I was rather upset with James for getting drunk and being a jerk, but he'll be who he'll be. I don't know if he'll clean up his act yet. We'll see. Please tell me how you feel I'm doing and add any critiques or questions while you're at it. I'll try to be quicker for my next updates :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	12. Chapter 12

** Dude. I work on Halloween night. Haha. Bring it on! xP Thank you to **_**Jennifer Trieu**_**, who wished me luck at KFC! That made my day :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

** Chapter 12**

** (Albus POV)**

It was Thanksgiving morning. Rose was across from me, Lily at my right and Roxanne on my left. I didn't really talk to any of them as both Lily and Roxanne were talking to their friends, who sat on the other side of them and Rose was reading a book-what else was new? I just ate my eggs and bacon in contentment, looking about the room, which was mostly full.

Today, though a Thursday, we were permitted freedom from all classes, only told to be back for dinner where a magnificent feast would await us. As a "present", James-who woke up on November 1st with a raging hangover and no memory of the night before-had even canceled quidditch practice, which we'd resume the next day, just as we were expected in classes tomorrow, as well. This cleared my entire day and I was happy for it.

Looking up, I happened to notice Scorpius and his troop walk through the door and toward the Slytherin table. I smiled slightly to myself, looking down at my breakfast bashfully, knowing anyone who saw the blush on my cheeks would expect an explanation. The two of us hadn't really spoken in almost a month-since the Halloween Ball-but we had a sort of understanding, it seemed. We weren't necessarily friends, but we were cool with each other. If we passed in the hallway, we'd acknowledge each other with a smile and a nod. If we happened to see each other during dinner, we'd wave in greeting. Most people either didn't notice or didn't care.

But I did.

It made my day everytime it happened: the rush of excitement and nerves that would settle in my stomach at seeing him, his friendliness spreading a warmth in me even in the colder winter. I was almost positive that I blushed everytime I saw him, but no one said anything, so I figured I was safe.

Just before Scorpius sat down, he glanced up and spotted me. I shot him a goofy grin, which he smiled amusedly at and we waved, before he finished taking his seat. When I took my focus off of the handsome blond, I realized Rose was staring at me, a knowing look on her face. I cleared my throat and looked back down at my food. Luckily, probably due to Lily, Roxanne and their friend's presence, she let it go and went back to reading.

When I was done, I got up from my spot and nodded a goodbye to all the girls. I noticed one of Lily's friends giggle and bat her eyelashes at me. I gave a soft smile, feeling bad the girl didn't know I was gay and would never in any way feel the intensity and longing for her that I did for Scorpius. And poor me; Scorpius would never feel towards me as I did for him. That thought made me frown as I exited the great hall.

As I started to head for the staircase, intent on heading to the Gryffindor commonroom, a voice gave me pause on the first step.

"Albus!" Came a somewhat familiar male voice from behind me. I turned and watched as Scorpius-dressed in black jeans and a bright blue shirt that made his eyes pop-jogged up with a smile. He looked intriguing and sexy with his confidence. He had good looks, and he knew it, but he wasn't pompous about it, simply charming and comfortable with himself. It turned me on immensely.

"Hey." I said in a breathy whisper, just barely being able to breath again after the shock of his approach and attraction knocked the air out of me.

"Hey." He answered, his smile somehow managing to get even warmer. He stared at me for a moment, seeming to forget his train of thought. I barely supressed a smirk. "So, uh...do you have any plans today?" He asked, leaning against the banister, the height of the first step levelling us eye to eye.

"No. Nothing in particular." I admitted, then quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" I wondered, feigning ignorance, propping myself against the railing, trying to look innocent. When I could see the detail of color in his iris, I realized just how close we were standing-less than a foot. He either didn't care or didn't notice. Most likely the latter. He shrugged at my question.

"Just making small talk." Was his easy reply, before he smiled and slapped me on the arm. "Later." He said and pivoted, beginning to walk away. My jaw dropped as I stared after his retreating form. I jumped down from the step I was on.

"Scorpius!" I called in outrage. He winced and turned, looking at me in surprise, a picture of perfect innocence. But I wasn't falling for it, seeing the slightest curve at the corner of his mouth. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, staring at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, barely able to keep from smiling.

"'What?'" I ask. "You're telling me you ran to catch up with me just to make a few seconds of small talk?" I pointed out. I watched as he looked at the ground, having to bite his lip to keep from smiling. "I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Yeah? What do you think?" He challenged, staring into my eyes. My arms flopped to my sides as my brain began to splutter for an answer. Do I be honest-and rather forward-by admitting he wanted to spend the day with me, or back down by coming up with an excuse. I made a split second decision.

"I think you wanted to spend some time with me." I said boldly. When he continued to stare, his mouth opening slightly, I quickly added, "And your friends, too, of course. And James." I felt myself blush slightly, but hoped he didn't catch it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet, looking away.

"Maybe." He muttered quietly, staring at nothing at all, before meeting my eyes and smirking. "I was going to go to Hogsmeade with Georgeous and thought maybe you might want to go, too-if you didn't have any plans." He explained. Ah, yes. Georgeous Tay, sixth year Slytherin who I shared most of my classes with, but hadn't really met until Halloween-when Scorpius defended her quite thoroughly to James. There was a small part of me that thought he had feelings for her...and that part deep inside cringed when he had said her name. She was beautiful and smart, flirty and confident, and oh yeah!...female. She would work for him in every way that I couldn't and it scared me to think that someday soon my world would shake around me due to having to see them walk the halls hand-in-hand or snogging unabashedly ever which way I turned.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to intrude." I told him honestly. The only thing worse than watching them as a couple from afar would have been being subject to witnessing it unfold before my very eyes. Surprise flickered in hsi eyes and he took a step toward me.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" He surprised me by exclaiming, waving his hands. "If I didn't want you there, I wouldn't have bothered to ask." He said simply, shrugging. This gave me pause in my answer. If he really wanted me there and I wasn't just meant to be a third wheel, would there really be any harm in accepting? He smiled softly and walked toward me slowly. "So?" He whispered. "What do you say?" His eyes were like melting ice, reflecting a sweetness that he was comfortable enough to share with me. My heart sped up in my chest, my brain begging my mouth not to stutter or make a fool of me.

"Yeah. Okay." I said, giving in, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He smiled an dnodded.

"Alright. We'll meet you in the courtyard in twenty minutes." He told me, backing up toward the great hall. I nodded and watched as he turned and entered the large room. I stared at the doorway for a few moments. Crap.

I currently wore a baggy white tee and jeans. I was in no way dressed attractively. Even if I couldn't have Scorpius and look as good as Georgeous would naturally, I still wanted to look good. I mean, I was going to be spending the day with Scorpius Malfoy.

Looking anything less than my best was simply not an option. Glancing up, I realized Lily was exiting the great hall, waving goodbye to her friends.

She was gonna have a field day with this.

"Hey, Lily..." I started, rubbing the back of my neck in reluctance. She looked up and saw me, walking over quickly.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling sweetly. I sighed.

"Would you help me pick out a decent outfitt?" I asked. I covered my ears in anticipation.

Lily squealed loudly and hopped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands.

**There ya go. Hope you liked it and are looking forward to the next chapter. I am ;D Please review :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	13. Chapter 13

** Woo! I'm excited for this chapter...here we go!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

** Chapter 13**

** (Albus POV)**

"I still don't understand why you need me to help you pick out an outfitt," Lily said, looking through my clothes, then turned toward me, "-not that I don't fully appreciate you asking," she grinned. "I'm just confused as to why it's happening now." She eyed my pairs of jeans, debating. I shrugged from beside her.

"I just feel kind of disheveled today." I fibbed, eyeing the clothes I wore. "And I know you'd be able to put a good outfitt together better than I would." I complimented, hoping she wouldn't pay too close attention to who I was spending the day with.

"Thank you! What are you doing today, anyway?" She asked as if she'd read my thoughts, looking at me in expectance. I shook my head.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked a little too quickly, though she didn't seem to catch the fact. She rolled her eyes.

"Well if you want me to pick out an appropriate ensemble, I need to know what you'll be doing." She explained.

"Um, I'm going to Hogsmeade." I admitted warily. She hit me on the arm, though it was more of a slap-and a soft one at that.

"And you didn't bother to invite me?" She asked in agitation.

"I wasn't going until someone asked me a few minutes ago." I shot back defensively, crossing my arms. Her eyes got big and her eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Who?" She inquired with attentive interest. I shrugged a shoulder, trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Oh, just, uh...Scorpius." I revealed slowly, going for nonchalance. Her face relaxed and she nodded, picking up a pair of dark-wash jeans, placing the others back in the trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, yeah. You two seem to be getting on good this year-better than any other year. I remember when James would bring him over for week-long sleepovers during holiday and you'd complain that his underwear was on the bathroom floor, where you could step on it," she giggled, digging out all my shirts and sweaters, "-or you'd just flat out ignore him in the mornings and watch cartoons extremely attentively when he'd wake up before James and come downstairs to find something to do." She shook her head. Yes. I'd really done that stuff. I was that uncaring and he hadn't grown into his heart-breakingly sexy looks yet. He was just James' friend who made dumb jokes and always beat me at videogames. Forgive for getting angry that he'd win, slam my controller on the ground and effectively make a dramatic scene as I stomped up the stairs with folded arms, intent on pouting.

"I was, like, eleven and twelve." I pointed out. She nodded, picking up a green, cotton sweater.

"Yes. And when you were thirteen, you started to get into books and music and would refrain from doing anything he liked or mildly enjoyed while he spent time with us-just to avoid him."

"Then I didn't mind so much and would talk to him here and there." I defended.

"But that was only after you became more mature and kind. Besides, you still didn't go out of your way to speak to him, or get to know him. Why this year?" She wondered curiously, handing me the dark jeans and green sweater. I went to the bathroom and left the door open a crack as I quickly dressed, aware Scorpius would be expecting me in just a few minutes.

"We seem to be placed together a lot this year. And he's mellowed out-just as I have. He used to be real annoying and pompous-like James, but he's not anymore." I explained. She gave a noise of agreement, but said nothing more as I brushed my hair and teeth once again. When I exited, she clapped in approval.

"Here. This will finish the look." She gave me my black hoodie with the soft fur inside, a grey pair of gloves with a matching scarf and beenie. "You're gonna be out in the snow, so these will keep you warm and looking nice." She explained simply. I put them on and looked in the mirror.

_I don't look too bad, _I marveled.

"Thanks, Lily." I said sincerely, giving her a hug. She embraced me back.

"Better hurry. Everyone's gonna start for the train soon." She encouraged. I smiled.

"Bye." I told her, starting for the courtyard. "Liam." I said as my roommate stepped out of the hallway and into our room.

"Lily." Liam gasped in surprise, behind me.

"Oh. Hi, Liam." I heard Lily say nervously.

~0~

When I entered the courtyard a few minutes later, nervous butterflies soaring restlessly through my stomach, I found most of the school decided to go to Hogsmeade. I looked around for Scorpius-or even Georgeous, should she be the first one I spotted. I happened to catch sight of Baret Stouse.

He gave me a smile, which I returned. We hadn't really talked after that date-to be fair, we hadn't talked before it, either-but we did acknowledge each other. There was no awkwardness, just a friendly acquintanceship...if that word existed.

Scanning over everyone, again, I caught sight of Georgeous, who sat on a bench at the right side of the courtyard, looking off into the distance.

"Hi." I said to Georgeous, who caught sight of me as I approached.

"Hey." She greeted happily with a genuine smile. "Well, don't you look dashing." Georgeous commented, taking in my outfit.

"Thanks." I said shyly to her. "You look beautiful, too." I admitted honestly. I didn't know if this girl was the enemy or not, but opponent or not, that didn't banish the fact that her flaming auburn hair was subdued in a high bun at her crown, fuzzy white earmuffs keeping her ears warm, an obviously expensive soot-colored trench coat over her untainted white knit dress, black stockings helping shield her legs from the cold, the outfit finished by gray knee-high boots. Very simply-and undeniably-she looked stunning. I started to wonder if perhaps I was intruding on a date between her and Scorpius. The blond said I wasn't, but maybe he didn't know that she meant to put the moves on him in Hogsmeade.

"Oh, stop it!" She laughed, slapping my arm lightly, blushing. "That is so sweet." She gushed. I stared at her awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to respond before I started to chuckle, which she caught on to. Within seconds, we were both standing there, laughing about nothing in particular. "Oh! Scorpius!" She called, looking behind me-toward the stairs. I turned to see the blond Slytherin, who descended the stairs with an easy grace, that managed to somehow still come off entirely masculine.

He wore the same shirt and pants, but had added a gray hoodie, black gloves and a black and blue striped beanie, which only helped make his eyes stand out noticeably. He looked so sexy as he made his way to us, a breath-taking smile working its way onto his mouth. My heart hammered in my chest, so strong that it felt as if it'd break free any moment. I was aware that I was grinning like a fool, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Hi." We said at the exact same time, then laughed at the fact. I didn't know if he could hear the excitement in my voice that I worked to keep supressed. I hoped not, but if he did, hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Then again, he was the one that jokingly flirted about pleasuring himself to the image of me a few weeks back, so...

"Um, hello." Georgeous said, the tone in her voice making it obvious she felt awkward. Scorpius gave her a nod of acknowledgement, but didn't say anything. "Alright, so what are our plans?" She asked, looking between the two of us. I looked at the blond, not really having any plans of my own.

"I want to get some Christmas shopping out of the way. Then, Honeydukes, and-"

"Honeydukes? Why? Are you having a craving?" Georgeous asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"No. Albus loves chocolate." He explained, looking at me. I felt myself turn to goo on the inside, touched that not only did he know that fact, but had planned on going out of their way just for me. I smiled back, relaxing completely when the blond grinned at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

Before I could reply, Hagrid hauled us off toward the train. We got too condensed by the crowd of our classmates for me to feel comfortable saying anything, so I just stayed silent, the auburn-haired girl separating the blond and I, much to my disliking. When we made it to the train, we climbed on, taking the first empty cabin we came to. I sat on one bench as the two Slytherins took a seat on the other. It bugged me that they sat next to each other. It didn't overly bother me and I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, but it was like a little pinch to my self-confidence. Annoying, but not a punch to the face that seeing them snog or hold hands would be.

"So I hear you're single," Georgeous said. I expected to find her talking to the blond, but was struck with surprise when my head snapped up to find her looking at me. Both Slytherins watched me, waiting for an answer.

"Um, yes, I am." I admitted, giving a nod.

"Why is that?" She wondered curiously. I didn't know how to answer that. If I said I didn't like anyone, I'd be flat-out lying-with my crush two feet from me. If I said I was gay...how would they react? Would Scorpius be disgusted or feel weird? I didn't know. So I went as close to the truth as I could.

"I kinda have a small crush on someone...but there's no way they fancy me." I shook my head, giving a small chuckle. Georgeous looked amused, grinning at me. Scorpius got this really strange look in his eyes-hurt? Jealousy? Pity?

Couldn't be, I dismissed the notion.

"Yeah. I have a few single friends, too. Like, Cullen Honty," the moment she said his name, I knew I was in trouble. I tensed up immediately. "You know him?" She inquired, going for nonchalance, but just missing it.

"Yes. I know him." I answered, not daring to meet the blond's eyes, aware they were on me. "Why?"

"He's very handsome. He's also very intelligent and kind. You'd figure that out if you got to know him." She avoided answering the question. Thinking over what she'd said, I realized she was talking him up; trying to make him appeal to me. "Hey!" She jumped slightly in her seat, snapping her fingers, making the two of us jump, too. "You should hang out with him. I bet you'd get on brilliantly." She nodded, beaming. I looked over at Scorpius, who sat there watching me. I didn't know if he was in on this too and had decided to help her ambush me. Whether he had or not, I didn't want to offend either one by saying I didn't want to spend time with Cullen.

_Stop it, Albus_, I chastised. _You're overthinking this_.

"You don't have to." Scorpius gave me great relief by saying. I smiled in thanks to him and relaxed once again as he smiled backs, giving a single nod. When I looked back at Georgeous, she was looking between the two of us in astonishment.

_Oh, no. She knows I like him._ I tensed on the inside, but remained calm on the outside.

** Reviews are always welcome! And how was everyones' Halloweens last night?**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	14. Chapter 14

** Since continuing on with Albus POV didn't get me any reviews last time and a few of you asked about writing as Scorpius, this chapter will be in Malfoy's perspective. Also! There should only be a chapter or two until things REALLY heat up. Whoo! I'm so excited to write that first chapter xP**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon or Brave-Dreamworks does.**

** Chapter 14**

** (Scorpius POV)**

The train ride to Hogsmeade was awkward-not just for me, but for Albus, as well. I could feel the tense air he was giving off, though I didn't think he realized it, as his face was relaxed the entire time.

After Georgeous brought up Cullen to Albus-doing her best to play wingman, and Albus had reacted the way I'd wanted him to (uncomfortable with the thought of spending time with the black-haired male)-she had only mentioned him here and there again in conversation, each time looking between the two of us.

_Oh no,_ I'd panicked, _she knows I've got more than friendship on my mind._

And believe me, coming to the conclusion that taking Albus Potter on a date or kissing him would be less than disgusting or uncomfortable had been difficult, but after one ends up pleasuring themself to the image of a person for a solid month, it's a pretty good indication that some feelings are involved, let alone attraction.

When we got to Hogsmeade, our first stop had been an antique shop with belongings of famous deceased wizards. I knew I'd find something my mum would like in there, and had been right when I came across a necklace that used to belong to Vida Vonleriche, an amazing author, all seventeen of her novels on the Best Sellers' List. The novelist was Mum's favorite and would elicite quite a bit of pride and joy with wearing the necklace.

"Honeydukes." I said, my small gift bag in hand as we walked the streets, coming to the sweetshop. Albus turned toward me and stopped in his tracks.

"We really don't have to." He shook his head and waved his hands.

"Nonsense." I dismissed. "Come on, you lot." I called over my shoulder as I entered the shop. I turned and watched as Albus' face lit up at the shelves among shelves of chocolate assortments. The pure joy and innocence his eyes held made me laugh. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at me, sticking his tongue out. I stepped up to him and stuck my tongue out at him, too. He pushed my chest, his nose scrunched up and mouth twisted in the amusement he was trying to hide. He wasn't too particularly strong, but I pretended to stumble back a few steps, holding my chest and giving him puppy-dog eyes. He gave me a sexy smirk and walked right past me. I watched as he got further away.

I hated to see him go, but loved to watch him leave.

His jacket covered his jean-clad arse, but I could imagine what was there and smirked to myself at the mental image.

Georgeous picked that moment to steal my attention-and with one of two topics I desperately didn't want to talk to her about.

"He's pretty attractive, isn't he?" She asked knowingly, watching him as he looked through the candy. I just shrugged in response, not sure where she was going with the matter.

"You know," I suddenly recalled, looking at her and narrowing my eyes, "it's a bit funny. You didn't really want to go this morning until I mentioned I was thinking about asking Albus." I crossed my arms. She had the decency to blush and look guilty. "I want you to be honest. Do you fancy Albus?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"Unlike you, no." She shook her head. I ignored what she was insinuating.

"Then why did you?"

"Honestly?" Her eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty.

"No! I want you to lie to me!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up.

"I don't like Albus, but I wanted to get on his good side...because...I kinda...like his brother." She muttered out embarassedly, turning bright red. I gaped at her for a moment before what she said really sank in.

"James Potter? The same guy that told you in front of a few of your closest friends that your breasts are small?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. She shrugged, giving me a defensive look.

"Well, excuse me. I'm used to men flirting with me and being sweet, and the fact that he was less-than-gentle with me was kind of...hot." She blushed again at the end. I just looked away, feeling awkward. It was strange to think of James as hot-he'd always just been my best friend, who I'd had pure, uncontaminated thoughts about from day 1. "Is it really that strange, Scorpius? I mean, c'mon, you should have no problem understanding: what with you being attracted to his younger brother." She said in so nonchalantly, I almost didn't catch that she'd said it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I dismissed immediately, shaking my head, looking over my shoulder to make sure Albus wasn't close enough to hear.

"Of course you do." She winked at me, swatting my arm playfully. "And the good news is, after watching the two of you, I'm pretty sure he fancies you, too." Her tone and eyes were both sincere, but I scoffed anyway, blowing off the very idea.

"No, Georgeous. He doesn't." I shook my head. Sincerity was replaced with sympathy.

"Scorp-" she started.

"Georgeous. Just. Stop." I said seriously, looking her in the eyes. When she nodded and backed off, I pivoted and walked over to where Albus stood. He looked up as I approached, his smile making my heart stutter a bit. I returned it easily.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder at Georgeous, who was talking to a few friends she'd run into.

"Yeah. Just a disagreement." I rolled my eyes. He nodded slowly, looking over at her.

"Aah. So a lovers' quirrel?" He asked, though it came out more of an observation. My stomach fell at his impression.

"Albus." I shook my head. He just looked at me, his face calm. "I told you; if I wanted to be on a date with her, I wouldn't have asked you to join me. She's a good friend of mine, but...there are _no_ romantic feelings there. At all." I stated, saying it as honestly and sincerely as absolutely possible. Whether he was interested in me or not-or would ever be-I didn't want there to be _any_ misunderstandings. He stared at me for a moment, thoughts racing in his eyes, though none of them distinguishable.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah." I nodded, staring at him intently, smiling softly. He stared back, his cheeks going a bit red, though I couldn't immediately dismiss the probability of the cause being the cold winter air that wafted into the shop through the constantly opening door. I didn't realize just how close we were until he took a step back and I straightened up.

"So, um..." he said awkwardly, his face growing an even brighter red. "What's your favorite sweet?"

"What?" I asked, having not expected that topic...even though we were in a sweet shop.

"Well, you know I love chocolate," he grinned at me, nodding toward the shelves stacked with box assortments of it behind me. "But I don't know your favorite." He quirked an eyebrow, making me think of some delicious things I could do to him: lick whipped cream off his chest; massage his male appendage with syrup before licking it all off; dig my fingers into his hair and devour his throat.

"Twizzlers." I beamed, picturing us each biting into one end, eating it until we met at the middle and snogged.

"Twizzlers are okay." He shrugged, saying it nonchalantly, his tone playful. I gaped for a second, disbelieving.

"That's all right. Chocolate is mediocre at best." I retorted, smirking and leaning toward him, putting a hand up against the pillar to the side of him, by his head. He leaned back against the wall, a soft smile touching his lips.

The picture of innocence.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to corrupt it.

"Scorpius!" Georgeous whisper-yelled. We both looked over at her, my eyes narrowed. "James." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I looked around and realized he and a few of his mates on the Gryffindor quidditch team had just entered the shop. I noticed him just in time to pull away from Albus, before his eyes landed on me.

"Scorpius!" He exclaimed. "How are you? It's been ages since we hung out." He said with a smile, shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. "I'm good. How are you?" I asked, stepping forward and hoping he didn't notice Albus. I knew James wouldn't automatically suspect that I had feelings for his little brother, but a part of me still remained determined to fear the possibility.

"I'm great. We need to hang out more. What are you doing today?" He asked, obviously meaning we could wander the streets of Hogsmeade together.

"Today?" I asked, trying to procrastinate an answer long enough to figure out how to tell him no. It wasn't that I didn't miss him or didn't want to spend time with him, but I wanted to spend the day with Albus. Truth be told, I didn't entirely like the fact that Gorgeous had tagged along.

"Yeah. Maybe we could hit The Three Broomsticks, grab a few butter beers and catch up." He suggested, before glancing over my shoulder, his eyebrows raising in surprise when he noticed Albus. "Albus?" His eyes narrowed in confusion, then he looked between the two of us. "Oh, I see how it is." He nodded, crossing his arms.

"Do you?" I asked as calmly as I could, panicking on the inside.

"Yes. You've replaced me with my little brother." Though the words were bitter, his tone was amused, a smile on his face. He slapped me on the arm. "Maybe another time." He decided good-naturedly.

"Rain check." I said with a smile. He grinned back and started to usher his mates toward the door. He happened to glance at Georgeous, then stopped in his tracks as he did so. He sized her up, pursing his lips and puckering a brow in approval. She stood there and pretended to not notice him. When he was gone, I went to chastize her.

"Georgeous!" I exclaimed in dissapointment, gesturing to the doorway.

"I panicked!" She snapped. And that was what made me believe she really liked him-that he was different than the others. She wasn't one to panic around the men she fancied. She was all about flirting and coming off as smooth and hot. Backing down or being insecure in the face of a male simply wasn't her. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

We'd work on her composure around him later.

"I have to make a quick stop in another shop. I'll meet you two at Bertie's, yeah?" I asked the two. They looked at each other then nodded. I watched as they left the shop, heading toward the sports store. After two minutes, I was sure they weren't coming back and turned back toward the assortment of chocolates. I wasn't sure if Albus liked caramel-filled or peanut butter-filled better, so I got a box of each and baught them up at the front counter. In order to keep from giving away the gifts to Albus or Georgeous, I went next door and asked the clerk for a large bag, assuring no one would even realize I'd made a purchase at Honeydukes.

Sure enough, afterward, I found Albus at Bertie's. Albus had a nice pair of quidditch gloves in his hand. I eyed them, quirking an eyebrow.

"James." He said by way of explanation. I nodded. "Do you think he'd like these," he held up the maroon-colored velvet gloves he was holding, "or these?" He gestured toward a black leather pair. I surveyed the two.

"Knowing James, I'd have to say leather." I told him, nodding toward the black pair. He nodded and switched them out.

"So did you take care of that gift?" He asked as he went up to the counter, me following behind.

"Gift?" I froze, automatically panicking, my hands tightening around the bag his chocolates were in. He payed the clerk, taking the bag offered.

"Yeah. You said you had to make a stop. I just figured it was another Christmas present." He shrugged, glancing at what he didn't know would be his in a month's time.

"Mhmm." I hummed, not trusting myself with words. I looked around. "Where's Georgeous?" I asked, suddenly noticing she wasn't there. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, after her final attempts at trying to set me up with Cullen, she ran off with a few of her Ravenclaw friends." He explained, leading me out of the shop. I held the door as he exited. "Thank you." He smiled, his cheeks going pink.

"You're welcome." I said easily, if a bit distracted. "By the way, I'm sorry she was so determined to set you up with him. Truth be told, I think he may have asked her to." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked with clear confusion. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Honestly, Albus?"

"What?" He wondered, quirking a brow.

"He fancies you, Albus." I told him outright. He just scrunched up his nose and shrugged.

"Can't imagine why." He rolled his eyes and stalked off, toward The Three Broomsticks. I watched him walk away for a moment. There was no way-no bloody way in hell-that Albus Potter was honestly oblivious to his striking good looks and ignorant to how they effected those around him.

_Maybe no one had told him before,_ I decided. _That would certainly explain his confusion._

I caught up to him and laughed, throwing my free arm across his shoulders, jostling him about as he froze in surprise, then relaxed some. After a moment, feeling it was inappropriate to hang on to a mate for so long, I removed my arm and opened the door to The Three Broomsticks.

We entered the pub, shaking off some of the snow and gazing around the crowded room for an empty table.

"There's a few empty chairs over there by that Ravenclaw friend of your's. Cidia, is it?" I asked, seeing the brunette sixth year. I started for her direction, but Albus caught my arm. When I looked at him, he was shaking his head frantically. "Why not?" I asked. He led the way to a few stools right up at the bar.

"She doesn't like you very much." He admitted, then snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide. He'd obviously not meant to say that.

"Really? That's funny because I-" I started to say, then cut off. Albus stared at me, brows raising in question, but I just shook my head and chuckled. There was no need to tell him that she hadn't been complaining when I'd snogged her, thus ruining his image of me entirely. The only thing worse would be admitting that it hadn't meant anything at all and I'd used his good friend out of sheer boredom. "Butter beer?" I asked him instead. He nodded. "Two butter beers." I told the bartender. He nodded and sent two our way. I got out the gideons to pay, but Albus began to object, getting out his own. "It's fine. I've got this." I waved him off.

"At least let me pay for my own." He plead, tilting his head just slightly in that adorable way of his.

"Nope. No bloody way in hell." I beamed at him, paying for both of us. "I'm older. It's my job to pay." It wasn't the greatest excuse, but it was the best I could come up with at that moment. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his butter beer, but had a smile on his face when he put the glass back down.

"So what's your favorite movie?" He asked.

"Random much?" I retorted, smirking. He laughed, making it hard to keep from beaming in return.

"A little bit, but still. What movie?" He took another sip, but kept his eyes on me, attentive.

"I don't think I have a specific favorite, but my genre is deffinitely horror." I revealed.

"Ugh, really?" He made a face. "I can't stand 'em."

"Why? Do they give you nightmares?" I teased. He nodded.

"Yeah. On the few occasions when I've watched one. One time, I had this awful nightmare that someone kidnapped..." he took a deep breath, "and killed Lily. I woke up in the middle of the night and burst out crying. I had to go to her room and physically see her and make sure she was really all right. I waited on her, hand and foot, for at least three days after."

"Wow." I said, feeling like shite that I'd teased him. "So what are your favorite movies?" I changed the subject, smiling at him, trying to make him feel better.

"...It's nothing." He chuckled awkwardly, blushing, looking down at his lap.

"C'mon. I promise I won't laugh." I encouraged. He glanced up at me through his lashes, the sight quite literally taking the breath right out of me. He was beautiful.

"I...kinda...like kids' movies. Dreamworks, to be specific." He clarified. I smiled at his innocence.

"I've seen a few, having babysat some of my younger cousins in France over holiday. What're your favorites?" He smiled crookedly, looking so simply sweet that I just wanted to snog him.

"Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon and Brave. In that order." He shrugged. "I like Dreamworks because they have a way of really bringing characters to life, as well as adding kid-friendly humor to each film. I'm very impressed with the work they do and respect them highly for being so original and interesting" He said. I decided, in that moment, that I loved to hear him talk about his interests. Simply because there was so much precise care in his wording and passion in his voice and eyes. He looked so magnificently full of beauty that I could do nothing more than nod and stare at him after he'd finished.

"I saw Tangled, but I haven't seen the others." I finally got out, smiling sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Well then I'm just gonna have to sit down and watch them with you, aren't I?" He asked in a flirty voice, like one might about their new lover's first porno.

"I guess so." I flirted back with a smirk, leaning toward him. To my relief, he didn't move back, but slightly more forward. I stared at him and he stared back levelly, refusing to back down.

We were interrupted a few seconds later when there was a commotion. Everyone began to get up and grab their stuff, heading for the door.

"Hey, Lorcan! What's going on?" Albus asked a blond male.

"The Express will be here in a few minutes; it's time to head back to Hogwarts." The guy said, pulling on his coat. I looked at my watch in surprise, finding, surely enough, that it was time to head back.

"Wow. Time flies when you're having fun." I smiled at Albus, conveying I meant it specifically pertaining to him. He smiled back.

"Or when throw a watch." He joked, elliciting a soft laugh from me. We grabbed our bags and made our way back to the train.

When we got back, picking virtually the same cabin as the one we took on the ride to Hogsmeade, we found Georgeous sitting there, waiting for us. We entered and, opposed to a few hours before, I sat on the same bench as Albus, just not too close, since I knew that would be feeding too far into Georgeous' fangirl fantasy of the two of us, and I simply couldn't do that.

It would make her happy.

We didn't delve too far into personal lives on the way back, staying on the topic of what each of us did after we'd parted ways. Getting back to Hogwarts, everyone was supposed to go back to their rooms and make themselves presentable for the Thanksgiving feast in half an hour.

** Whoa. That was really long and I wanted to stop and start a new chapter four different times, but I was too determined to get the rest of the day in this one. Tell me what you think :) All reviews welcome. Also, not the next chapter, but the one after is where things are really going to start happening between Albus and Scorpius. Anyone excited? I am! xD **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	15. Chapter 15

** Hi! :)**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I don't. **

** Chapter 15**

** (Albus POV)**

I climbed onto the train, heavily padded with winter gear. Leading the way, Cidia, Rose and I all ended up in one cabin.

"I can't believe it. Half the school year, already gone." Rose mused, stretching and relaxing on a bench in contentment. "When I get home, I'm gonna recline on the sofa with a hot chocolate and cookies never too far away." She grinned at the thought. I laughed, fully able to picture it.

"I'm gonna tell my mum just how much I've missed her, and take her out to pick her own Christmas present." Cidia beamed.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of wrapping the present and utterly ruins the Christmas morning reaction." Rose said in disappointment, shaking her head at the girl.

"Not all of them." Cidia rolled her eyes. "Just one, out of about three or four-just to make sure she's happy with her gifts." Both girls nodded to each other and turned to me.

"What?" I asked, jostling a bit as the train began to move.

"Are you gonna tell your parents you're gay?" Cidia asked boldly. I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"Gay?" Rose gasped in surprise, her own eyes wide.

"Cidia!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I thought she knew. She is your closest cousin." She pointed out. I slapped my hand over my face and dragged it downward in frustration.

"Albus...are you gay?" Rose asked calmly. I sighed and stared out the window for a moment, before turning to her.

"Yes, I am." I nodded, avoiding looking at Cidia. She nodded.

"And you like Scorpius Malfoy, just as he likes you?" She guessed. I shook my head, opening my mouth to answer, but words failed me in my shock. I stood up, holding my arms out in outrage.

"Y-y-ou-ou," I stuttered. "N-no. Scorpius doesn't fancy me. It seems to be a common misconception, but no, he does not." With that, I sat back down.

"Common misconception?" Cidia asked. "What're you talking about?"

"That friend of his, Georgeous Tay, and I were waiting for him in Bertie's a few weeks back at Hogsmeade...and she told me that she thought he was attracted to me. Even left with a few friends so we could spend the rest of the trip alone."

"And what did you say when she told you?" Rose inquired.

"Same thing I'm telling you: no bloody way." I answered, shaking my head again, in wonder anyone would even see such a dream of mine as a reality.

"Albus, she's one of his best friends. If she says she honestly thinks he fancies you, then maybe he does." Rose pointed out. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Rose, and thank you, but no." I told her. After a few seconds, Cidia changed the subject, discussing traditions. The coversation picked up from there, everyone avoiding Scorpius and the new revellation on my sexuality.

~0~

A few hours later, the train pulled into Kings Cross. I grabbed my belongings and got off the train. Cidia gave me a hug and a promise to write over holiday, simply waving to Rose, not knowing my cousin as well. With that, knowing our parents would probably all be together, we headed off to look for them.

"Over there!" Rose said, pointing in a general direction and able to see over the crowd better than me. "Wait a minute. Is that..." She asked, squinting, before her eyes widened in astonishment, a single gasp escaping from her mouth. A second later, her eyes darted to me.

"What?" I asked, trying to hop up and see over the crowd at what she was looking at, which obviously pertained to me. Rose shook her head and took my hand, leading me toward where I could only guess my family was. Squeezing through the crowd, careful not to disrupt or come between any families, we eventually came to our's; Dad was there; Mum; James; Lily; Aunt Hermione; Uncle Ron; Hugo; Scorpius.

Scorpius?

My eyes flitted back to him.

Everyone looked up to notice the two of us standing there. Rose embraced her mum quickly. I stood a bit frozen in place while mine did the best she could to hug me, but seemed to pull back and eye me in confusion, until she saw I was looking at the new blond addition to the tight-knit Potter clan.

"You don't know?" Mum asked me. I just glanced at her. "James! You said you'd tell him." She chastised him, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I forgot." He defended, rubbing the spot she'd hit. "Besides, I don't think Albus should be too effected by it. He and Scorpius have been really getting on this year." James smiled at the two of us.

"Effected by what, exactly?" I asked slowly, eyeing everyone warily. The blond smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Both my parents were called away on business over Christmas holiday," Scorpius said, "and your family offered to take me in for the entire two weeks." He looked a bit embarassed to admit it, but I was sure no one was more embarassed than me at that moment. I'd been prepared to get away from the blond and actually be able to think clearly before I had to face him for another six months, but no. Just as years passed, he'd be staying with us over holiday.

But this time I had feelings for him and he'd be staying for a lot longer.

Ah, shite.

** Anyone excited? You should be. Next chapter is where things really begin to happen between the two. Yay xD**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	16. Chapter 16

** Muhahaha! This is the chapter where shite goes down, everyone. I'm so excited and a bit proud to admit this is the best build-up I've ever written, fanfiction and original work. I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer, and without further ado, I present chapter sixteen to you.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I also don't own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare.**

** Chapter 16**

** (Albus POV)**

On the way home, everyone hopped into the car, James and Lily happily telling Mum and Dad about first semester. James talked mostly about quidditch and strategies, while Lily yammered on about gossip around Hogwarts.

"Yeah? And what about you, Albus? What exactly have you been up to?" Dad asked. I shrugged, feeling a little embarassed and nervous around Scorpius, who remained silent in his seat on the other side of James, who was between us.

"Well, he joined the quidditch team, as I told you in one of my letters." James said proudly, ready to speak for me. "He's also been making more friends-like Scorpius and this one girl named Cidia. He's yet to take her out on any dates, though I have no idea why." He quirked an eyebrow at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

_Um, maybe because I swing for the other team?_ I answered internally.

"With that haircut, it's no wonder." Mum said, eyeing my long hair in disdain. "You obviously haven't bothered to cut it; it's at least three inches longer than when we saw you last. Makes you look a bit scruffy, dear." She took my face in her hand and turned my head this way and that. I pulled my face away.

"Mum!" I whispered in outrage. She shrugged and widened her eyes in surprise, completely oblivious to the fact that she was treating me like a child in front of Scorpius.

"What? It'll be fine. I'll cut it when we get home." She decided with a smile, turning around in her seat. I heard a chuckle and my head snapped up to find the blond smirking at me. I scrunched up my nose and narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head and leaning back in my seat. I stayed silent the rest of the drive and stared out the window as everyone else squabbled.

Appearing in front of the house, I wrestled my seatbelt off and jumped out of the car, stretching as I went to the trunk and began to pull my things out. Dad unlocked the front door and I hauled my belongings in, taking them to my room on the second floor. I was really lucky. There were three floors, with Lily's bedroom on the first right next to the kitchen, mine on the second, the other room on the floor a bathroom, and our parent's and James' on the third. When Teddy still lived with us, Lily and I shared a room, but since then, we'd all fanned out.

After putting a few of my things away, I went back downstairs. I payed careful attention to the color of peoples' hair that I passed, both fearing and hoping to come across blond, knowing full well that he was somewhere within the house. The feeling was surreal and dizzying all at once.

"Albus! There you are. Here, come sit." Mum said, standing behind a kitchen chair. I looked around the room, making sure the Slytherin wasn't there. Thankfully, we were alone. I reluctantly sat in the chair, knowing I wasn't going to be getting away without a haircut. She hummed softly as she put a towel over my shoulders to keep it from getting on my clothes too much. Spraying water on my hair and brushing it, she took out a pair of scissors and began to cut. I trusted her, having my hair very rarely _not_ cut by her. "So why are you so grumpy?" She wondered.

"I dunno, I just..." I started to lie, sighing and feeling bad for acting like a child. "I just would have appreciated someone telling me beforehand that Scorpius was staying with us, that's all." I admitted, though I was still lying by omission.

"Mmm." She hummed in understanding. "And that, paired with how I was treating you, didn't exactly make you buttery inside." She said. I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean, 'how you were treating me'?" I asked innocently, though even I could hear the falseness. She scoffed, turning my head and cutting the sides.

"Give me some credit, Albus. Though _I_ didn't know it at the time, I was treating you like a child. But you're not. You're a young man, and in a couple of short years, you'll be an adult." She said firmly, sounding more like she was convincing herself.

"You sound like Dad." I told her.

"Yeah. He may have taken a small part in me coming to my revellation." She admitted, nonchalantly.

"Ah." I answered back with a smile. She turned my head the other way and cutting the long strands there.

"So tell me," she paused for a moment to focus on cutting. I didn't mind, especially if it ensured my walking away with all my hair relatively the same length, devoid of a huge chunk. "This Cidia girl...Is she, like, pretty...?" She obvously didn't know how to phrase it, but I knew what she was getting at. I rolled my eyes. Stupid James.

"Maybe. I don't really know." I stopped myself just in time from shaking my head.

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise.

"Nope. Never really took time to notice. I mean, she is just a friend, afterall." I relayed firmly.

"Friend?"

"Yes. The Hermione to my Harry Potter-though no one could ever replace Rose." I assured. She stayed silent, thinking it over. A moment or so later, she stopped cutting and combed through my hair.

"There. Have a look." She handed me a mirror. I gazed at my reflection, finding that my hair was a lot thinner, as well as shorter, stopping about an inch past the top of my ears. I grabbed the comb and combed the hair from one side of my head over to the other until my bangs swept effectively across my forehead. I put it down and nodded, her smiling in turn. I removed the towel from my shoulders and swept up the hair on the floor while she put everything up.

"Thank you." I told her when she came back. She nodded easily. Knowing she refrained from hugging me because she didn't want to treat me like a child again, I took the lead and embraced her, kissing her cheek. She held me tightly for a moment, then let me go.

"Haircut or no, you are a very handsome young man. Never doubt yourself." With a kiss to the cheek, she left the room. I smiled to myself.

~0~

I went to find Scorpius and, just as I'd had to a few months back, apologize for my rude behavior, but when I found him and James in the living room, playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, hunting each other down and killing the other with such fervor that they didn't even notice me, I decided to let them have their fun.

_I'll apologize later._

So I went upstairs and picked up my room a bit, before settling on my bed and reading one of my favorite books.

"Dinner!" Mum eventually called up the stairs. I put a bookmark in and headed downstairs. Mum and Dad each sat at one end of the table. Lily was next to James and the only open seat was to the left of Scorpius and right in front of James.

"Well don't you look handsome." James teased with a grin. I just rolled my eyes and sat next to Scorpius. When he looked at me, I smiled hesitantly, trying to relay with my eyes that I was sorry. He smiled back and gave a curt nod.

"I like your hair shorter." Lily volunteered sweetly. "Do you?" I got some mashed potatoes and a slab of pork.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "But I feel really light-headed." I admitted.

"Well, I always did tell people you were an airhead." James commented with a smirk. I kicked him roughly under the table.

"Ow!" He hissed softly. I just smirked back at him, taking a bite of potatoes. Dad, Scorpius and Lily all chuckled, though Mum shot Dad a look, where he cut short.

"So, Scorpius, what have you been up to this year?" Dad asked him.

"It hasn't been much different than any other year, really. I play quidditch, strive for the best grades and hang out with friends in my free time. Only difference, I suppose, is Albus and I are getting on pretty good." He nodded. I blushed, slightly. It wasn't news that in years passed, I hadn't been a big fan of the blond. I had very rarely hung out with him and when I did, I'd found a way to insult him or complain about something he'd done or said. Little things, too.

"I'm glad." Dad nodded, smiling at the both of us. "And what about your parents? How are they?"

"They're good. Mum and Dad are both fierce and competitive in the business world, but when they come home, they're affectionate-with each other and me. It's because of that that their businesses thrive and we've become very close." He spoke honestly, in no way embarassed to be open and caring in front of us.

"Sucks that they've been called away." I commented, not realizing I'd spoken until every head turned to me, but the ocean-blues were the only ones I really noticed. They just stared at me, a bit guarded.

_He doesn't know if I'm gonna resort back to my old, insulting ways,_ I realized.

"That you won't get to see them over holiday." I clarified, feeling like a jerk for all the previous mean things I'd said to him. He nodded, his guard falling.

"Yeah. Of course, but they promised to write me." He said. I nodded. James, as always, called all attention to him. The rest of dinner was very awkward for me. I was hyper-aware of Scorpius' presence.

_I must feel so weird because now my familie's around and I'm scared they'll realize my feelings,_ I surmised._ I mean, they're my flesh and blood, and know me better than anyone. _

~0~

I was in bed, reading, when a knock at my door stopped me. I looked at the clock.

"Merlin! It's midnight." I realized, time having slipped away from me. Nonetheless, I got up and answered the door. Scorpius stood there, carrying a backpack and pillow, hair sticking out in every direction, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, his chest bear. His torso was sculpted, muscles gleaming in the light of my lamp. And only when he looked down at me did I remember I was in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Hi." I said sheepishly, bringing my arm across my chest in an act of covering myself subtly.

"Hi." He replied, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I saw your light on and thought you were awake."

"I was. I was reading." I gestured to the book on my bed. "Why?" I inquired. I almost gawked when he blushed slightly.

"Well, I was sleeping in James' room, but it's too warm...and he snores-a lot louder than he used to, I might add." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Believe me, I know." I shook my head.

"So, I was wondering if, maybe..." he trailed off, sighing to himself.

"If you could sleep in my room." I realized, the weight hitting me like a ton of bricks. He smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, of course." I agreed readily, moving to the side so he could step in. As he set his stuff down, I closed the door, turning back to him.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"No problem." I waved it off, a bit ecstatic he was going to be sleeping in my bed. When I caught him staring at my chest, I grabbed a nearby blue shirt, realizing just how under-dressed I was in his presence. He probably found it strange. The shirt turned out to be really baggy, but comfortable and concealing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird." He shook his head, blushing slightly.

"I thought I was making you feel weird." I admitted, smiling softly. He surprised me by walking up to me and grinning.

"Nope. You could go streaking, for all I care." He said unabashedly, winking.

"Well, if you're sure..." I smirked, taking the shirt back off. He quite obviously devoured my body with his eyes. I felt myself blush and my heartrate pick up, but in that moment, I didn't care and I didn't think he did, either.

With a tense laugh, we both shook our heads. I turned and placed my book on the nightstand, climbing under the covers. Looking over, I watched as he did, too, then shut off the lamp. There was a soft light in the room from the moonlight that streamed in from the windows, making it just possible to see him.

"What was up with you this morning?" He asked softly. I looked at him, finding him laying on his side, facing me. I turned toward him, as well.

"I'm sorry. I meant to apologize about that." I told him honestly.

"That's okay. Just tell me what was going on." He urged. I sighed softly.

"I just felt like everyone was treating me like a child; not bothering to tell me things, Mum nagging and babying me. Then you laughed at me and I was already upset, so I immediately got defensive." I explained. "Truth be told, though, I was reacting like a child."

"Oh, you're telling me." He rolled his eyes. I gasped and smacked his chest. He laughed at that. I worked hard to resist laughing, but had to give in eventually. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has their days." He assured, smiling kindly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome. And goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied before closing my eyes and letting sleep have me.

~0~

When I woke up, the golden light that lit the room let me know it was at least midmorning. I turned over to go back to sleep, before remembering the events of late last night. I sprung up, scouring the room for Scorpius. When I found that he wasn't present, I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, blue tee, pink dress shirt and green hoodie. I grabbed my book off the nightstand and went downstairs.

Dad and James were playing Call of Duty, complete attention on the screen. I found Lily and Scorpius at the table, puttng a puzzle together while Mum did dishes.

"Finally woke up, did you?" Mum chastised when she spotted me. I shrugged sheepishly, aware the blond was looking at me.

"I stayed up late reading." I admitted shyly, then looked at the Slytherin. "Why didn't you wake me?" I wondered, shaking my head. He quirked his eyebrows, his expression clearly stating I was being ridiculous.

"Because you were sleeping." He answered easily, shrugging. I rolled my eyes and smirked, crossing my arms.

"What kind of a reason is that?" I asked. He gave me a goofy look.

"A sensible one." He replied, smirking back.

"Sure, sure." I agreed sarcastically, scoffing and going to get myself a bowl of cerial. That was the thing about Mum. She made breakfast almost every morning, but if you weren't up early enough for it, she didn't save any for you and neither did anyone else.

"Do you want to help?" Lily asked when I sat down at the table with my bowl. I was about to say no, but saw the hope in her eyes. It wasn't so much that she wanted help putting the puzzle together, she just wanted to spend some time together. I nodded, sighing internally, laughing when she clapped her hands in excitement. I moved the bowl to the side and flipped over all the upside-down pieces. All three of us worked in silence, putting together a scene of a castle, sorting through three thousand pieces to do so. We'd only gotten a liitle bit of the sky and parts of the edges together, when Mum walked in the room again, about an hour later, wearing a coat, with her purse on her arm. "Where are you going?" Lily inquired curiously.

"We're going to the store; we need to get the ingredients for the Christmas feast." Mum answered.

"You still haven't gotten anything?" I asked in surprise. "We're only a few days away from Christmas." I pointed out. She nodded, flashing me a smile.

"Exactly. So everything's going to be on sale. Now, c'mon." She encouraged. I got up, putting my bowl by the sink. At the door, we all reached into the coat closet and got out our jackets. When I still heard shooting from the livingroom, I looked at Mum.

"They're staying?" I asked. She nodded.

"They're having some boy time. Sorry, Scorpius, you're stuck with us." She joked. He just shook his head.

"No problem." He answered easily. I grinned at him, finding myself in awe at how laidback he was. I actually kinda admired him, even without the whole crush factor. He was just cool and easygoing. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied, following Mum and Lily out the door.

When at the store, we helped Mum by each going after an item at a time and bringing them back to the cart she wheeled around. It took us about half an hour to get everything, and sure enough, most of it was on sale. We helped load it into the car and put it away when we got back home.

Just as we finished up, high-fiving each other, James walked up, adjusting his coat.

"Hey, Scorpius. Let's go check out that new skate park-see if it really lives up to it's hype." He grinned, holding up two skate-boards. The girls walked off, discussing fashion and outfitts, leaving me alone once the two seventeen-year-olds left. I frowned, disappointed that James was stealing his attention again.

"Yeah. Okay." Scorpius nodded. James started for the door and the blond glanced at me, smirking when he saw my frown. "Don't worry." He smirked, leaning too close for friends. "You get me all to yourself tonight." He joked, winking. I knew I was blushing as he laughed and leaned back, heading off in the same direction as James.

_What. The bloody hell. Was that? _

~0~

James and Scorpius walked back into the house just as Mum was placing the food on the table. I avoided immediately looking at the blond, instead staring pointedly at my book, though I didn't register any of the words.

"Dinner!" Mum called so everyone in the house would hear it. I got up from the couch and put my book down, going to pick a seat. Lily patted the seat next to her, looking pointedly at me, so I sat beside her, returning the smile she gave me. Dad told us a few recent stories of dark wizards he'd hunted down, being an auror. The whole time, I worked on paying attention and forgetting what Scorpius had said to me about that night.

After dinner, Dad pulled me off toward his home office.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting in a chair. He shrugged.

"I just figured we could catch up a little. There were hardly any letter from you this year." He pointed out.

"Yeah. I've been really busy with schoolwork and quidditch practice." I admitted.

"And I really appreciate that you've been so devoted to good causes, but speaking of, why did you join the team? You've never been that taken with the sport before." I nodded, sighing.

"Yeah. But no one else wanted to be seeker since the accident last year. It was either join and save the team or watch James crumble." I explained, nodding. He smiled warmly.

"I'm proud of you. Honestly, I was beginning to think you'd rather watch James crumble." He admitted. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I probably would have, too." I shrugged. "Then Scorpius talked to me, encouraged me to be the better person."

"Scorpius persuaded you to join the team?" He asked in complete surprise. I nodded.

"Yeah. And even though I don't like the sport or the practice-or even the attention it gets me...I'm glad Scorpius talked me into it. I'm proud of myself for being there for James." I said honestly. He threw his arm around me, holding me close.

"We all are, Albus. We're all proud of you-even James." He told me sincerely.

"How do you know that?" I asked skeptically, simply not believing it.

"Because he told me today." He smiled. I couldn't help it.

I smiled back.

~0~

After Dad and I had gone through an in-depth analysis of our favorite books, even suggesting a few to the other, I retreated back to my room. When I got to the second floor and heard James and Scorpius laughing from the third, I smiled to myself.

_Oh well, the sleepover was fun while it lasted,_ I mused.

Sure, the blond and I were friends now, but James had been his best friend for far longer. It only made sense he'd spend the majority of his time with my older brother. With that, I entered my room, turning on the lamp. I stripped down and didn't bother to put on anything else, comfortable in just my boxers. Not feeling up to reading, as I'd done it quite a bit in the last couple of days, I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. A drawing show was the most interesting thing on at the time, the rest being either news or really shite-made TV shows, so I settled there. The artist had already sketched a scene of a waterfall, now using his palette of paint to show us what colors to mix and the best techniques to correctly depict the scene. When he was done, half an hour later, the sky was a magnificent mix of pink and purple, the water so real, I could almost feel the cool freshness of it against my skin. Rocks and trees rough and real beneath my fingers.

_Maybe I'll try painting something over break,_ I thought. _It wouldn't be as good as the artist's, but it may give me something fun to do._

When it was over, the news came on. I rolled my eyes and shut the TV off, laying on my bed. I didn't want to read, there was nothing good to watch. So I layed there, letting my thoughts take me. I wondered what Scorpius was doing. Images of a girl's sleepover came to mind: doing nails, experimenting with makeup, doing each other's hair. I laughed at the image of James and Scorpius taking part in these things. Pillows fights...experimenting with the same sex...watching porn for the first time...

These thoughts filled me with desire. What I wouldn't have given to be in James' place right then.

My breath hitched and a familiar delicious ache flourished in my abdomen. My mind raced with images of Scorpius: his smirk; his blue eyes; his fit torso. I remembered what he had looked like the night before, shirtless-not strikingly so, but well enough to feed my libido. I grew hard, groaning softly and closing my eyes.

It felt wrong to use Scorpius for my own pleasure-and even worse, to use his image to pleasure myself while he resided in the same house, none-the-wiser. I tried to refrain, working to make my erection go down. _Nakedoldladynakedoldladynakedoldlady. _

Just as it started to go down, I heard the door open. My head snapped up, eyes opening. I flushed deep red when i realized it was Scorpius that had entered my room. He wasn't looking at me, but stripping down in his pajamas.

"Sorry. I would have been back a lot sooner, but James wanted to show me some things-new bands he'd come across and such." He said, pulling a pair of pajama bottoms on, but refraining from retrieving a shirt, just as the night before. Finally, he turned toward me, making his way over to the bed. He eyed my red, shocked face for a moment. "Are you ok-" he stopped when he suddenly noticed my erection. After a few seconds, his eyes darted back to mine in astonishment.

I wanted to die right then. The embarassment was too much to bear.

He slowly got closer. Not really sure what he was doing, I climbed back up the bed, toward the pillows. To my surprise and confusion, he climbed onto the bed, coming right up to me. I watched as he stared down at me, lust in his eyes. Silently, he spread my legs. I began to resist, but his touch was firm, sure. I opened my legs, feeling myself grow impossibly harder as he stared at me with need and desire. Without taking his eyes off mine, he inched his hand down my chest and further south. When he had reached further than my belly button, I felt my abdomen clench deliciously, a blush heating my skin. He reached under the waistband of my boxers. I tensed, self-conscious at what he'd find and might not like.

I wasn't really big, as I'd claimed to be on Halloween. And he was about to figure that out. The air was filled with electricity, made from my excitement and fear combined. He suddenly grasped me. I threw my head back, groaning as he began to pump. I didn't realize just how loud I was being until he placed his mouth over mine, the noise cutting off and a ringing silence taking it's place. Hesitantly, he began to suck on my bottom lip. I kissed back, moaning into his mouth as his hand picked up speed. If he kept it up, I wasn't going to last very long. I could already feel my abdomen clenching.

He slowed down and I felt the beginning of my orgasm slipping away. I groaned into his mouth, the noise one of frustration.

"Scorpius." I gasped. "Please." I pled. He stroked me slowly a couple more times, before holding me tighter and pumping faster. After only a few times, I felt the remnants of my oncoming orgasm returning. "Yes." I moaned, sucking on his top lip. With a few more, I came, the edges of my vision going white, feeling the strength of it in my core. "Oh." I gasped, relaxing into the bed. Without a word, Scorpius shut off the lamp, encasing us in only the soft light of the moon. Within seconds, I was asleep.

**Bam! What did you think? Please tell me in a review :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	17. Chapter 17

** Morning after ;P**

** Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns. I don't.**

** Chapter 17**

** (Scorpius POV)**

When I opened my eyes, I was met with the beautiful sight of a sleeping Albus. By the soft smile on his face, I'd say he was pretty content. Thoughts of the night before came back to me. When Isaw him red-faced and tense, laying on the edge of the bed, I started to worry he was sick or something.

Then I noticed the bulge in his boxers and realized the expression on his face was panic and embarassment. I'd walked in on him getting ready to wank. And as I continued to stare, I also realized it wasn't going down. It would give me agood reason to touch him-and in the intimate way I wanted to, so when he retreated, I followed, relaying with my hands and eyes what I meant to do.

For some incredible reason, as most wouldn't, he let me. And then he made those noises. I loved them and wanted to hear more of them, my own erection forming, but he was too loud in the quiet house, so I covered his mouth with mine, kissing him slowly, not sure if he'd be okay with it, but he'd reciprocated.

It was amazing: the whole experience.

Easily my favorite night. Ever.

Looking at his sleeping form again, I marveled once more at the fact that he'd let me touch him so intimately. Cullen was the most sought after male at school and a close friend, but I wouldn't let him touch me the way I'd touched Albus. Did he feel pressured?

_Didn't seem like it,_ I decided. _Or he wouldn't have gained so much pleasure. _

I wanted to do it again-to seem him wrapped in lust and pleasure, as no one else ever had before. I thought about it carefully. I knew the answer I'd give if he asked why I'd done it. I'd tell him that he was in obvious need of release, so I had helped him out (Merlin, that sounded cheesy and fake even to me).

...But what if I used that excuse to my advantage and made him a proposition?

I looked at the clock and decided it was time to wake him. I placed my hand on his exposed back, as he layed on his stomach, face turned toward me, and shook him softly. He scrunched his freckled nose in that cute way he does, slowly opening and rubbing his drowsy eyes. He saw me and smiled, relaxing to go back to sleep. As I reached over to shake him again, he sat up, his eyes popping open.

Ah, so the memories have returned to him.

He looked over at me, astonishment in his green eyes.

"I-you-we," he stuttered, blushing a bright red. I chuckled and sat up, shaking my head.

"Don't be embarassed. I made the move on you." I admitted, feeling my own cheeks heat slightly at the admission.

"Yeah, but I was laying there, all..." he put his face in his hands, "'ot an' bo'ered." He mumbled, almost indistinguishably. I laughed softly, removing his hands and holding them in mine. He looked at me, eyes unsure.

"Which brings me to something I'd like to discuss with you." I said, feeling myself tense. What if he turned me down? What if he was disgusted. I hesitated, for after I told him my proposal, it couldn't be taken back. "We're teenage boys, Albus. It's only natural that we get turned on and strive for relief when we do." I started, trying to lessen his embarassment. Hormones were a normal thing and I didn't want him humiliated because he reacted and behaved as everyone does in their teens. He watched me attentively, nodding slightly, the blush receding from his cheeks. "And it's because of that fact that I have a little proposition for you." I said slowly, carefully, still in shock that I was doing this and praying I didn't screw it up.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Well...we're bound to get turned on again over holiday...and there aren't any girls around to help us out-plus we're sleeping in the same room, and bed, for that matter...so what if we used each other for relief?" I asked. _That's right, _I goaded myself. _Make it sound like he's benefitting just as much_. If I had my say about it, though, Albus would be walking away _very_ satisfied.

"As in sex?" He asked, eyes getting bigger in surprise. "Like friends with benefits?" He didn't sound disgusted, but still a bit hesitant. I nodded, watching his reaction. "I don't know." He admitted. "I need to think about it." He told me honestly. I nodded, getting out of bed and stretching.

"That's fine. Just wanted to run it by you, figuring it would be more awkward to side-step each other in between our personal time than helping each other." I only partially lied. Now that last night had happened, going around each other to wank would be awkward and make me sad that he wasn't letting me help him.

Merlin, I was a masochistic son of a witch.

We each got our clothes and started to dress, not bothering with words. When I did glance at him, though, he blushed brightly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, pulling my shirt on. Just before I went downstairs to get the breakfast I could smell Ginny making, I hugged Albus. He hesitated out of surprise, before returning it. With that, I turned and left, closing the door behind me.

"Hey. First one to the kitchen gets the other's juice as well as their own." James said, walking past me toward the stairs. I ran, my loud footsteps causing him to run. He shoved me to the side with his shoulder when I started to get ahead of him.

"James! Albus! You stop that!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen. I shoved James to the side and darted into the kitchen.

"That was me and James. Albus is upstairs." I said apologetically. Ginny turned in surprise.

"Oh. It's usually the two that roughouse with each other." She explained, flipping over a few pancakes.

"I've won many a juice from Albus." James said, strutting into the kitchen, a grin on his face, even though I just won his from him. I rolled my eyes. James poured two glasses of juice. In truth, I hadn't wanted two, I just couldn't let James beat me. So when my friend went to hand both glasses to me, I shook my head.

"In that case, Albus can have yours." I declared. Both James and Ginny gave me surprised looks, though the first looked more offended than anything.

"What can I have?" Albus asked, walking into the room. I checked him out quickly, aware there were other people in the room. He adorned a pair of jeans and slightly baggy black sweater. He looked adorable and handsome all at once.

"This git offered up the drink he won from me to go to you." James said accusingly, arms folded, eyes narrowed at me. I shrugged.

"Well, you're always taking his from him. Besides, I don't need a second one." I explained. Albus smirked slightly to himself, not daring to let his brother see because he knew just as well as I that James would blow a gasket. We each took a seat, me making sure to sit next to Albus. He pretended not to notice before raising his eyebrows at me with a smirk. I gave him a wink, he looked away, cheeks tinting a slight pink, though he didn't tense up like usual.

_Hmm, maybe the release last night did him good,_ I mused.

**Haha. Naughty Scorpius. I rather like him ;D So tell me what you think :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


End file.
